The New HeartGold and SoulSilver
by turle
Summary: Join Ethan, Silver, and Lyra as they journey across the Johto region. But Team Rocket more evil than ever, stand in their way. Will they succeed in besting the Pokemon League or will Johto fall victim to the rule of the new executives? with new co-host.
1. Let's Catch a Pokemon

**Me: **Hey, readers my exams are over and I can now officially start again with typing stories. This story is about the Pokémon games HeartGold and SoulSilver. The stars of this story are Ethan, Lyra and Silver as they travel trough Johto.

**June:** They are also going to be big changes in the storyline of the games, right?

**Me: **That's right, June. I would tell you but I'd like to keep it a surprise for you all so you enjoy it and the suspense and maybe die of suspense. JK or am I?

**June:** Ooo! Now you got me wondering what's going to happen!

**Me:** Don't worry June, I will give little and subtle hints of what's going to happen in each chap. now it's time for me to shut-up and let them enjoy the first chap.

**June: **turtle doesn't own Pokémon. And this chapter's hint is something bad is here.

**Me: **On with the suspense and the Story!

* * *

><p>"Ethan." "Ethan, wake up dear." Ethan's mom, Jane said.<p>

"Five moreminutes…" Ethan drowsily said causing his mother to grow increasingly upset.

"Okay, honey I'll give you five more minutes." She said with an evil smirk. Five seconds later.

"Ahhhhhh!" came from the Gold's house as everybody in New Bark Town heard. Ethan was soaking wet in his bed because his mother poured a bucket of ice water on him and ran back downstairs.

"I should have just woken up when she told me to." Ethan said to himself. Ethan soon got out of bed and went to his bathroom to change out of his soaking wet pajamas.

After a while Ethan came downstairs wearing black knickerbockers, a navy-blue backwards cap with a wide gold stripe down the middle, and a long sleeved red jacket with a black shirt underneath and white and red shoes.

"Hi, Ethan! You're finally awake." His mother said like nothing happened. "I made you some French toast waffles and eggs."

"Hi, Mom." Ethan blandly said a little miffed at what his mother done and sat down.

"Hurry up and finish breakfast dear your girlfriend Lyra came by early to see you." She said with a giggle. Hearing this he nearly choked on his food.

"Mom!" he said "Lyra is not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend who happens…to be… a girl." he said realizing he wasn't making the situation better and blushing.

"Whatever they call it now dear." She said while taking his plate from the table. "Just make sure when you're playing with Lyra, to be careful and not go into the tall grass if you had a Pokémon like Lyra it would be okay but…" she trailed off.

"Mom it's okay I know." Ethan solemnly said; for you see Ethan was a boy who really loved and cared for Pokémon but never had one for his own. He didn't know how to catch a Pokémon and his mother would offer to catch him one but being the stubborn, proud boy he is he would decline. He wanted to catch his first Pokémon himself to feel proud of his great accomplishment. "Bye, Mom!" he said before he went out the door his mother called him back.

"Oh, Ethan wait!" she said. "You forgot these, your bag, your trainer card, a new diary, and some options, and make sure your wearing your running shoes."

"Uh…thanks and why did you get me all these stuff I'm not a trainer or going on a journey."

"Yet. You're not a trainer yet and not going on a journey yet. That's why your friend Lyra was here she said that it's high time you get your first Pokémon she's going to lend you her Marill and a Poké ball so you can catch one for your own."

"Really mom? Yeah!" he exclaimed while jumping in the air. "See you later mom I got to go catch a Pokémon!" he said while running out of the house.

"Bye sweetie and remember to come back soon your PokéGear should be back from the shop today."

* * *

><p>Outside Ethan was so excited about catching his very first Pokémon that he didn't notice a small blue mouse Pokémon in the way and tripped over it. "Waaah!"<p>

"Marill Marill!" the Pokémon screamed.

"Marill? Marill, where are you? Oh, there you are Marill. Ethan, are you okay?" Lyra Marill's owner said. She was wearing a big kind of poofy hat with a red ribbon on the left, a red shirt with blue overalls, white stockings and red shoes with a yellow bag and pink Pokémon on it.

"Yeah I'm okay, hi Lyra."Ethan said while getting up. "Sorry Marill didn't see you there." He apologized.

"Marill rill." The Pokémon said gladly accepting the apology.

"So, Ethan I see you're finally up did your mom tell you why I came to see you?" She asked.

"Yeah and thank you so much!" he said while hugging Lyra who suddenly turned red at the gesture.

"Hehe, no problem Ethan you're my best friend after all." She shyly said.

"Yeah so let's go get me a Pokémon!" Ethan excitedly yelled. Then he suddenly stopped. "Uh… where are we going?" he said.

"We're going to route 29, silly." Lyra said.

"Right to route 29!" Soon the three were on their way when they noticed a boy with red hair staring into Professor Elm's lab.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lyra asked the boy.

"None of your business now go away." he said as he pushed the two.

"Ow! Okay, okay! We'll go!" Lyra said.

"_Well he sure was friendly."_ Ethan sarcastically said. "Let's forget him and get back to catching my new Pokémon!"

"You're way too excited for your own good." Lyra said. Soon the three were back on track to route 29 and Ethan's first Pokémon. They were in the tall grass now looking for Pokémon until they came across one.

"Rattata!" a small purple rat with big buck teeth jumped out in front of them.

"It's a Rattata okay now Ethan you got to weaken it with a Pokémon so you can capture it."

"Right, go Marill use tackle!"

"Marill!" Marill said as it charged up towards the Rattata and hit it with its body.

"Rattata!" the Pokémon said as it fainted from the first hit and fled from the battle.

"Um-okay looks like Marill was too strong for it let's find another Pokémon then." Lyra said. Soon an hour had past and they had gone through 7 Rattata and 8 Pidgey and 0 captures.

"Sigh. It looks like I won't be capturing any Pokémon today." Ethan said downhearted.

"Ethan…..Ethan, look it's another Pokémon it's a Sentret!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Huh, a Sentret?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, a Sentret why don't you try to capture it?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, okay why not?" Ethan said gaining back his confidence. "Sentret I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sentret? Sen Sentret!" The Pokémon with a stripped tail, long black ears, and white and brown circles on its stomach exclaimed.

"Go, Marill tackle attack!" Ethan said.

"Maaaarrrill!" the blue Pokémon said as it charged into the Sentret. But Sentret looked unfazed by the attack.

"What? That Sentret must be really tough if it took Marill's tackle like it was nothing." "Marill watch out!" Ethan said as it was Sentret's turn to attack.

"Senntret!" the Pokémon said as it attacked Marill with three sharp claws.

"Marill!" The Pokémon wailed in pain.

"That looked like a scratch attack." Lyra stated.

"Lyra what other moves can Marill use?" Ethan asked.

"Well she can use tail whip."

"Okay, Marill tail whip let's go!" Ethan commanded.

"Marill mar-ma rill!" the Pokémon exclaimed as she wagged its tail in a cute way in front of Sentret.

"Now Marill use tackle attack!"

"Marill Marill!" Marill said as she charged into Sentret knocking it down.

"Sentret! sen Sentret!" the brown Pokémon exclaimed as it was badly hurt by tackle thanks to Marill's tail whip as it rolled on the ground.

"Sennnn Sentret!" The Pokémon got up and used foresight a move that helps the user identify the opposing Pokémon. "sentret sentret!" it said as it used scratch attack on Marill with the help of foresight increased its accuracy and power making the move hit stronger.

"Marill! Use tackle again!" Ethan commanded. Marill's tackle missed the Sentret who cleverly maneuvered away. Soon the battle was nothing but dodges and attacks each Pokémon hitting the other harder soon both Pokémon where getting tired.

"Sen-sentret." the Pokémon huffed.

"Marill-mar Marill." The aqua mouse breathed.

"I got to end this battle soon." Ethan said. "Okay Marill tackle!"

"Marill!" the Pokémon said but instead of doing tackle the Pokémon sprayed water from its mouth forcefully hitting Sentret.

"Sentret Sentret!" the Pokémon exclaimed as it was hit.

"Look Ethan Sentret is finally weak enough throw a poke ball quickly!" Lyra called.

"Right go Poke ball!" Ethan then threw a red and white ball with a button in the center at Sentret. The poke ball hit Sentret and the Pokémon was absorbed into the ball as it hit the ground it started to shake three times and soon there was a beeping noise signaling that the Pokémon was caught.

Ethan ran towards the poke ball with his eyes shimmering and exclaimed "Yeah! I got a Sentret!"

"Mar marill!" the Pokémon said as it fell to the ground tired from all the battling.

"You did a good job Marill here have an Oran berry." Lyra said as she picked up her tired Pokémon.

"I'll say I can't thank you to enough for helping me get my first Pokémon!" "Now come on out Sentret!" Ethan said. "Let's see what shall I name you? Are you a boy or a girl Sentret?"

"Sentret sen sen Sentret." The Pokémon said.

"Right I'll just assume you're a boy Sentret." Ethan said not understanding Sentret. Then the Pokémon smacked him on the head with its tail.

"I guess that means Sentret's a girl." Lyra said slightly a mused at the Pokémon's actions.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sentret; I guess I'll call you…Furry." Ethan stated.

"Huh? Furry? Why call her that?" Lyra said while cocking her head to the side.

"I call her Furry because she has so much fur on her and it looks very soft." Ethan replied to the question.

"Hmm. Why not?" Lyra said. "Here Furry let me give you an Oran berry it make you feel a lot better." She gave Furry the berry which quickly healed it.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Lyra exclaimed.

"What?"

"I almost forgot to thank you for helping Rill learn water gun."

"Rill?" Ethan asked.

"Rill is what I named my Marill."

"Oh."

"I also forgot that Professor Elm asked me to bring you over for an important task." As soon as Lyra said that there was a huge explosion in New Bark Town specifically Professor Elm's Lab.

"What was that?" Lyra said.

"I don't know but it sounded like an explosion and it came from Professor Elm's Lab. Come on let's go he may need our help!" Ethan said as they rushed back to New Bark Town.

When they got there they saw that there was a huge hole in the Pokémon Lab and that there was men and women dressed in black uniforms with, gray boots and black hats and big orange R's on the uniforms. The difference between the men's and women's uniforms were that woman had skirts and men pants.

"Who the heck are you people?" Ethan yelled causing the people to turn around and see them.

"Who are we? Why, we're Team Rocket of course!" said a pink haired woman, who was Rocket Admin Denise and the co-leader of this mission.

"And we're here to steal the Pokémon from this Lab." said a pink haired man, Rocket Admin Ricky, the other co-leader of the mission.

"So get ready." said Admin Denise.

"Because there's nothing you can do." said Admin Ricky.

"To stop us!" the Admins said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Well readers here's the changes of this story Team Rocket came in earlier than in the game and are going to show up more in the story. And Ethan got his first Pokémon but it's not a starter Pokémon. Also Team Rocket has two new Admins, I know that they have four but they are called the Rocket executives not Admins so I made two Admins they are right below the Executives. Oh and if the battle scene was bad sorry it's my first time doing that and if you have ideas or advice about it please tell me.

**June: **I think you did the ending very well and so cliffy (cliffhanger) now I can't wait to find out what happens next and NO! Not Team Rocket! You're subtle, little hint was right on the mark something bad is here!

**Me: **I gave the Rocket Admins the names Denise and Ricky because they look like those names to me and the names seem like names befitting to evil people like Team Rocket Members. No offense to people named Ricky and Denise. Also The Admins look like the Rocket Grunts for HeartGold and SoulSilver. And here they are Rocket Admins Denise and Ricky with something to say to our readers.

**Ricky and Denise:** We're new, we're evil, we're here to stay and we'll terrify you. Now review or we'll steal all of your Pokémon.


	2. Team Rocket battle at Elm's Lab

**Me: **Hey guys and gals here's the second chap. for The New HeartGold and SoulSilver. I know a day after the first chap. and the second chaps. already here! This chap. you will see the battle between The Rocket Admins Denise and Ricky, the rocket grunts and Lyra and Ethan. Who will win Good or Evil?

**June: **Oh hurry up and get back to the story Turtle when you last left off it left me and the readers filled with suspense we want to know what happens next.

**Me:** One more thing before the story and the hint for the story I decided to make a fake name for me note this name is note my real name though I kind of wish it was my real name is pretty god I think. Anyway my new fake name is Marc. I'm still deciding on other names but until then just call me Marc.

**June:** Anyway Marc let's start the story today's hint is something unlikely will happen.

Start the suspense! Start the Battle!

* * *

><p>"T-Team R-Rocket?" Lyra stuttered. "I thought you guys disbanded three years ago in Kanto."<p>

"We did." Denise said. "But now we're back and eviler than ever."

"Now we will continue our goals for world domination starting with the Johto Region!" Ricky said.

"Uh…why did you tell us that?" Ethan asked surprised by the Admin reveal info that should be considered Top Secret to them.

"Simple, because we know that two 11 year old kids will never be able to defeat us Team Rocket." Denise said.

"Oh yeah want to bet?" Ethan challenged.

"Hmm. Why waste our time with you brats when the grunts can do it for us." Ricky said as he snapped his fingers ordering two grunts to come up and face the kids.

"We'll take care of these pesky, interlopers sirs no need to waste your awesome power on them." the brunette girl said.

"Right these children are going down!" the black haired man said.

"Go Ekans!" the female Rocket said.

"Zubat, I choose you, go!" the male Rocket said.

"Uh-oh, looks like we'll have to battle them to make them go away." Lyra nervously said, for she was scared of Team Rocket because of the stories she's heard of them.

"Lyra, don't worry I'm here with you together we can take them down." Ethan confidently said making Lyra less scared of the evil, sinister gang.

"Yeah, we can do it go Rill!"

"You too, Furry!"

(**A/N:** June, please start the Team Rocket battle music for this scene. **June:** Right Marc. To hear the Team Rocket Battle Music for HGSS(HeartGold and SoulSilver) go to YouTube and enter Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver-Team Rocket Battle (Improved looped version + Download) by SexeiAlexy I prefer this one because it shows the four Rocket Executives, Giovanni, and what the Grunts look like or in this case what Denise and Ricky looks like. A/n over. P.S. I will do this whenever Music in the game is heard. Like now and rival and gym battles.)

"Zubat, Leech life!" The Rocket Man commanded the blue eyeless bat which started charging towards the Pokémon with its fangs bared ready to drain the victim of its blood and energy.

"Ekans use leer!" The Rockette (Female Rocket) told the purple snake to do. Leer was a move that makes the user more intimidating so the foe lowers their defense.

"Rill, Water Gun now!" Lyra commanded to hit Ekans.

"Furry use Scratch Attack, let's go!" Ethan said to hit Zubat.

"Marrrrrrilll!" the Pokémon exclaimed as it shot water from its mouth to the snake.

"Sen Sentret!" it said as it used its three sharp claws to attack the bat Pokémon.

"Ekans!" The pokemon said as the Water Gun hit it. "Ekans!" the Pokemon said as it leered at Furry and Rill making them lower their defense.

"Zubat!" the Pokemon said as it lunged towards Furry and bit the Pokemon in the arm stealing 1/2 of its HP(hit points).

"Zubat take a Bite Attack out of those do-gooders!" the Rocket Grunt said. Zubat then bit into Marill.

"Ekans let's try Poison Sting!" The Rockette ordered. Ekans then shot out poison needles from its mouth aimed at Furry.

"Marill use Tail Whip!" Lyra ordered. But Marill just stood there in fear for Bite Attack's side effect caused the little Pokemon to flinch.

"Haha! Now time to take out that rat, Ekans Wrap on the Marill!" the Rockette said.

"Quick Furry get in there an use Quick Attack to save Marill!" Ethan told the Sentret.

"Sentret sen!" the Pokemon called out and quickly ran into Ekans.

"Zubat save Ekans with Haze!" soon a black fog enveloped the room causing everyone not to see the area.

"Oh no you don't Furry use Foresight then Scratch." Sentret's eyes glowed red as beams shot out of them showing everyone where Ekans and Zubat were and then stiked down the Zubat which fainted.

"Now Marill use Water Gun on Ekans!" Lyra told her Pokemon who stopped flinching.

"Marrrrr Rillllll!" the pokemon shouted as it shot water towards the snake which backed into Furry using Quick Attack towards it.

"Ekkkkaaaans!" the Pokemon screeched from the impact of both attacks and fainted.

"No! We lost to a bunch of kids!" the Rockette shouted.

"Sirs, we have failed you, we not worth your wrath." The grunts said.

"I'll say losing to a pair of kids, but then again you are the weakest battlers here." Admin Ricky stated.

"No, matter next!" Denise said as a different Rocket grunts appear.

"This time for sure your going down go Rattata!" the other Rockette said.

"Why don't you two take on my Sandshrew!" the grunt said as he called out the Pokemon.

"Rattata Hyper Fang the Sentret!"

"Sandshrew Fury Cutter let's go!"

"Rill use Tackle on Rattata!"

"Furry use Quick Attack on Sandshrew!"

"Marill!" the aqua mouse cried as it was hit with the Fury Cutter. Then the the Marill charged while rolling into Rattata, signaling it learned Rollout.

"Sentret sennnnttret!" Furry suddenly rolled up into a ball for a few seconds and then zoomed into Sandshrew and dogded Rattata's Hyper Fang at the last second.

"Cool, our Pokemon learned Rollout and Defense Curl!" Ethan said.

"Now Rill Water Gun that SandShrew!"

"Furry, let's finish this with Quick Attack on Rattata!"

"Sand!" the Pokemon cried as it was knocked out by the super-effective move.

"Ratttttt!" the Rattata wailed as Quick Attack hit it making the battle over.

"You meddling twerps are good, to defeat almost all of our forces that takes real skills. Why don't you join Team Rocket?" Admin Ricky said impressed by their battling.

"Yeah, with you guys on our Team our army will become stronger, you will become stronger, and no one will be able to stop us!" Denise said.

"You people are disgusting! There is no way we'll ever join a bunch of low life thugs like you!" shouted Lyra horrified about what they suggested.

"We don't need to join you to become stronger and we'll never help people who abuse Pokémon! Now it's time for you jokers to go down!" shouted Ethan.

"Hahahahahahahaaha! Take us down you, kids don't stand a single chance of beating someone as powerful as us!" laughed a very amused Admin Denise.

"I thought you kids wouldn't understand. The Glory of Team Rocket shall prevail this time. Which reminds me if you want something done right; you got to do it yourself!" Admin Ricky said as he glared at the Rocket Grunts.

**Ethan and Lyra ****VS.**** Rocket Admins Denise and Ricky**

"Zubat!" the called in union. "Rocket members Earplugs now!" Denise shouted.

"Now Zubat," the Admins commanded, "Supersonic now!" The Admins ordered the bats to emit a high pitched sound wave that can give its victims headaches.

"Zuuuuubaaaaatttt!" the Bat Pokémon said as the high pitched waves came from their mouths.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ethan, Lyra, Rill, and Furry screamed for the sound hurts the ears of anyone listening.

"Muhahahaha! Try to attack now kiddies!" Ricky cackled.

"You guys can't do a single thing about it! While your busy covering you're ears we can steal the starter Pokemon here and why stop there? We'll steal their Pokemon as well, the bosses will love that!" Denise said glad she thought of the evil deed.

"Five for the price of three? I like that idea very much Denise. You're one evil genius and with the other two Pokemon along with the starters; the bosses will be even more proud of us. Hahahahahahaha!" Ricky said.

"Ricky, let's finish these kids so we can get to what we do best steal Pokemon!" Denise said growing bored of the battle.

"Ahhhhh !L-Lyra, we h-h-have to try and attack!" Ethan said.

"But how? We can't do a thing with them screeching that horrible sound!"

"Zuuuuuubatttttt!" the Pokémon screeched again after stopping to recharge their voices.

"T-That's it when they stop to recharge their voices then we strike!" Ethan stated.

"Why don't you brats just give up already you can't win against us!" Denise sneered.

"Never!" the trainers yelled.

"That's too bad then, now its curtains for the both of you! Zubat use supersonic full power now!" Ricky commanded the Zubat.

"Zuuuu…"

"Now, Furry use Quick Attack!" Ethan shouted quickly for they had little time.

"Rill, Rollout Attack, let's go!" Lyra shouted as well.

"Sentret Sentret!" the Pokémon said as it gained a sudden burst of speed and lunged at one of the Zubat.

"Mar mar mar mar Marill!" the blue mouse shouted as it rolled into a ball that went after the other Zubat.

"Zubat?" the Pokémon said as it saw something hit its partner, which distracted it from paying attention to Rill rolling towards it. "Zubaatt!" Both Zubat were tired from the screeching and the attacks but still weren't taken down easily.

"Furry Scratch on Admin Denise's Zubat!"

"Rill Water Gun Admin Ricky's Zubat!"

"Zubat, use your Wing Attack!" Denise shouted.

"Zubat, Astonish them!" Ricky said.

One Zubat struck Furry with its wings while the other snuck up behind Rill and yelled while it attacked it. But Furry and Rill were able to withstand the attacks and countered them with Scratch and Water Gun knocking the Zubat out in the process. The Rocket Admins returned the Pokémon to their Poke Balls.

"Well, well, well seems like these children are better than we thought." Denise said still confident. "But let's see how you deal against Gloom!"

"And Drowzee!" Ricky added.

"Gloom!"

"Drowzee Drowzee!"

"Drowzee Pound Marill!"

"Gloom Acid on Sentret!" Both attacks hit the Furry and Rill hard since these Pokemon were more powerful than the rest.

"Rill Water Gun Drowzee!"

"Furry Quick Attack Gloom!" When these attacks hit Gloom and Drowzee they did little damage to them. Ethan and Lyra tried different attacks on the Pokemon but they had the same effect as before.

"Time for you kids to learn the true meaning of the word Terror!" Admin Denise said.

"Gloom, destroy that little Mouse with Mega Drain!" Admin Denise called.

"Drowzee, take care of that annoying Sentret with Confusion!" Admin Ricky called. A green ray shot out of the purple, smelly flower head that sucked up all of Rill's energy. Then Drowzee's eyes glowed as it raised Furry of the ground and slammed it into a wall.

"Rill! Furry!" they exclaimed for their Pokémon had fainted from the powerful attacks.

"Now children you see the awesome and powerful glory of the mighty Team Rocket." Ricky said.

"We'll be taking all the Pokémon now, especially yours." said Denise as she pointed towards the kids. "By the way," she said as she turned to the Rocket Grunts, "That's how you handle meddling interlopers like them, honestly you should be ashamed for making the great Team Rocket look like fools!" she yelled at them.

"Now it's time to say good-bye to your Pokémon." Ricky said.

"No way, never, not in a billion years!" Ethan and Lyra yelled.

"Well then, it looks like never and a billion years has come." Admin Denise retorted.

"Drowzee use Hypnosis on them!" Ricky evilly commanded.

"Drowzee!" the Pokémon said as it readied the attack.

"Noooooo!" Ethan and Lyra yelled as they feared this was the end of them.

"Lyra, I'm sorry...I...I couldn't help you or Marill." Ethan said.

"Ethan, it's not your fault you just captured a pokemon a while ago and besides we did our best." Lyra said growing increasingly fearful as Drowzee came closer to them.

"It's time for you brat's to go to sleep for good!" Ricky said with an evil grin.

"Water Gun!" called a mysterious person.

Drow? Drowzee!" the Pokémon cried as it was hit with the attack.

"Who-What the?" Ricky cried as he saw his Pokémon faint. He turned and saw an 11 year old boy with red hair with a point on the top wearing a black shirt with red lines on it making it look like a coat, blue jeans and black shoes. The boy had one of the starter Pokémon with him; it was a blue crocodile, the water starter Totodile.

"You-you? What are you doing here?" cried Denise when she saw who it was.

"I here to stop low life punks like you." said the boy.

"Hey, it's that boy from before the one that was staring into the Lab." Lyra said.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"I'm Silver and don't think I'm here to save you guys or you're Pokémon. I'm only here because I despise Team Rocket; to think I actually started to cheer for you when you were beating them, only to find you lose to likes of these loser Admins, you guys are pathetic. Not as pathetic as Team Stupid over here but still pathetic." Silver said.

"How dare you insult the great Team Rocket, and to think your son of our supreme and righteous leader Giovanni!" Denise fumed.

"Don't you ever say that about me again!" Silver said mad about them bring up his father.

"Wait a minute -you bumbling nincompoops! You let one of the starters get stolen by someone other than us!" Ricky yelled feeling like he's surrounded by idiots.

"Hey, you two!" they turned around to see a man with green hair wearing a Team Rocket uniform. It was one of the four Rocket executives, Proton the cruelest and scariest man in Team Rocket.

"I can't leave you two do a simple task as steal three Pokémon, you're a disgrace." Proton simple stated.

"P-Proton sir! It's not our fault we had those pesky kids right where we wanted them, until Giovanni's son, Silver came." The Admins nervously said.

"Silence, you will all be punished when we get back to headquarters, as for these guys I expect you to get rid of them now!" Proton shouted angrily.

"(Gulp) Yes, sir!" they said.

"You guys are going to pay for embarrassing us in front of leader Proton like that now suffer! Gloom Acid attack!" Admin Denise screamed.

"Ethan, Lyra, here!" Silver said as he tossed them two Poke Balls one for the both of them.

"What are these?" Ethan asked.

"They're Poke Balls stupid; they are used to hold Pokémon." Silver retorted.

"I know what they are! I'm talking about the Pokémon in them and do you think this is the time to be insulting me!" Ethan yelled.

"I know what you meant, they're the other starter Pokémon and yes I do think this is the perfect time to insult you." Silver said.

"Whatever! Go, Pokémon!" Ethan said as he threw the poke ball and it opened up revealing a green mouse with fire on its back, it was the fire starter Cyndaquil.

"Um…Okay. Go Pokémon!" Lyra said as the Poke Ball opened up and a dinosaur with a big leaf on its head came out it was the grass starter, Chikorita.

"This ends now you, twerps!" Admin Denise said, "Gloom take care of them with your Acid attack!"

"Cyndaquill!" the Pokemon yelled when it was hit with the attack.

"Okay Cyndaquil use Ember!" Ethan said as the fire Pokémon shot tiny flares of fire at Gloom who was weak to fire type attacks.

"Gloooom!" the Pokémon cried as the attack hurt it.

"Now Chikorita use Razor Leaf!" Lyra told the little dino to do which shot razor sharp, well, leaves at Gloom.

"Gloo Gloom!" The Pokémon wailed.

"Now Totodile finish it with Water Gun!" Silver commanded.

"Gloom Gloom…!" With the last attack the Pokémon fainted and was returned back into its Poke Ball.

"Hmph. Well it looks like we have no more business here we'll leave but, this isn't the last you'll see of Team Rocket. Koffing use Smokescreen." Proton said as he and the hosed Team Rocket members disappeared in the smoke.

(**A/N: **Team Rocket battle music is now finished.)

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we did it we defeated Team Rocket!" Lyra said as she and Ethan breathed out sighs of relief that they're Pokémon is still with them.<p>

"Hey, I just remembered something where's Prof. Elm?" Ethan said to the other two.

"Helmm mmm!" came a voice from a closet. When they opened it they found Prof. Elm bounded and gagged. They untied him as he explained why he wanted Ethan and Lyra here to meet him.

* * *

><p>"So you got a call from some guy named Mr. Pokémon about a Pokémon egg?" Silver asked.<p>

"And you wanted to give me and Lyra one of the starter Pokémon so we can go and pick it up from him?" Ethan said.

"Yep, but Team Rocket came and you know the rest so here we are. I'd like to give you guys a reward for saving me and the Pokémon but I can't think of anything better than letting you keep the starter Pokémon since they all took a liking to you guys and some Oran Berries. So what do you want to name them?" Elm said.

"I'll call Chikorita…..Rita." Lyra said.

"And I'll call Cyndaquil, Quil." Ethan stated.

"And I won't call my Pokémon any name." Silver said.

"But you have to name your Pokémon it's your friend and it really likes you." Lyra pleaded, "Please? Please? Pleaaaaaassssseeeeee?"

"Fine! Fine, alright I'll name it just stop!" Silver shouted, "I'll call him Dile, happy now?"

"Yes, and why Dile?" she said.

"Because I'm not naming him Toto and I can't think of anything else." Silver stated simply.

"Now you Ethan, Lyra you should go home now since it's so late, you can go in the morning. Silver since you don't live anywhere here you can stay over with my family." Elm stated.

"Thanks but no thanks." Silver said.

"Wait, I got it why don't you stay over Ethan's house I'll come to because I want to talk with you guys about something." Lyra suggested.

"No way, I'm not having someone like him over my house!" Ethan said.

"I don't want to go the Loser King's home!" Silver said.

"Who are you calling loser king? You emo punk!" Ethan retorted.

"Guys, guys! Please don't start fighting! I would invite you guys to my house but my Dad is not as cool as your Mom, Ethan and wouldn't allow it. Silver you need a place to stay and besides you're new to this town and could use us to help you. And if you don't go accept it I start again." Lyra said.

"…Fine." Both boys said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Here are the notes for this story: Silver in the game stole one of the starters and is more of a jerk; in here he is given one by Professor Elm as a gift. Team Rocket's executive Proton came in early in the story than the game and Team Rocket will be seen again. Also Silver helping Lyra and Ethan is the unlikely thing that happened. Also I will try to update almost every single day.

**June: **Wow, also I think this story was pretty long probably the longest you've ever written because it took up 10 pages. Also is Silver going to stay a jerk like he is in the games?

**Me:** Nope. He's still going to be a jerk but even less of a jerk he won't abuse Pokémon but he's still a jerk to people especially to Team Rocket and Ethan. Looks like our _favorite _Rocket Admins have something to say.

**Denise:** We'll be back and stronger than ever and we'll win next time.

**Ricky: **Also if you want to hear the Team Rocket battle song go to YouTube and enter Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver-Team Rocket Battle (Improved looped version + Download) by SexeiAlexy. And Review or else.


	3. The Gathering at Ethan's House

**Me: **It's time for the third chap. for The New HeartGold and SoulSilver! I was encouraged to get a head start for the Third Chap. by my Reviewers: Emerald, Gir's Piggy, and the first one to review this story ZXCVBNMEM. Though I think you all will probably hate me for the ending. Damn! That was not the hint I wanted to give you oh well.

**June:** This chapter's hint is quitters and something's here. Ooh, three hints for this story! Also Marc (turtle) doesn't own Pokémon.

The suspense is on.

* * *

><p>Our three heroes were heading to Ethan's House to have a meeting Lyra wanted to have. Also to plan and regroup and reminisce today's events. But first they had to go to Lyra's house to so she can ask her father if it was okay to stay over Ethan's house which he eventually agreed to. Now they were walking near Ethan's.<p>

"Well this is my home. Wait here I got to go see if Mom's home." Ethan said to his friends.

"So this is where the fool lives." Silver said.

"Better than you expected." Lyra said.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Silver said dryly.

"Hey, Mom said its okay for you guys to stay over, just don't take anything." Ethan stated while glaring at Silver.

"Ethan, be nice to your friends and I'm sure this young man is not a thief." Jane, Ethan's mom said while coming outside.

"(Sigh) Yes, Mama." Ethan quietly spoke.

"So Silver's your name dear? Where do you live? What are you doing all the way here in New Bark Town?" Jane asked Silver who was uncomfortable with all the questions.

"We'll I'm from Viridian City in Kanto." He stated.

"Okay, you don't have to answer all the questions if you don't want too." Jane said, "Oh, Ethan your Poke Gear got back from the repair shop and they sent two extra one's for free. So, I get one too. Silver, do you have a Poke Gear?"

"Um, no Mrs.…." Silver trailed off.

"Gold, call me Mrs. Gold." Jane said. "Or Jane."

"Right, Mrs. Gold I don't even know what it is." Silver said.

"You don't know what a Poke Gear is?" Lyra asked rather loudly.

"Uh-no should I?" Silver asked annoyed.

"Can we please take this conversation inside?" Ethan asked getting cold for it was now night time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry please, please come in!" Jane said embarrassed that she left them outside for a while.

"Great, now the vampire can enter our domain." Ethan said dryly.

"I would bite your neck for saying something like that but I fear your stupidity might be contagious." Silver retorted quite cleverly.

"Haha, Ethan you just got served!" Lyra said to a grumbling Ethan.

"Here you go Silver." Jane said as she handed Silver a red Poke Gear with stars on it.

"Thank you Mrs. Gold."Silver said as he put the Poke Gear on his beige colored Bag, which looks likes Ethan's only the difference is the color.

"Now why don't you all go upstairs into Ethan's room while I bake cookies." Jane said as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So Lyra what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Ethan asked still confused about what's going on.<p>

"I wanted us to talk about Team Rocket and our plans for after we give the egg to Professor Elm tomorrow." Lyra stated as she locked the door for Ethan's mother didn't need to hear this otherwise they'd be in deep trouble.

"Team Rocket, what about those chumps?" Silver asked.

"Well if you've hadn't heard the said they will be back again." Lyra said. "I think they meant it and we need to stick together now."

"No way, I don't want to be anywhere near this guy!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan I know you and I can't stand each other but she has a point Team Rocket will come back for us." Silver said getting what Lyra meant.

"Anyway besides that we all need each other, we need Silver because he's a stronger battler than you or me; if he didn't help us out when he did then who knows what could have happened to us or our Pokémon. We need Ethan because with his quick thinking and perceptive skills we would have lost earlier in the battle between the Admins." Lyra continued.

"And we need you because with your great ideas and organized, calm mind Silver and I would have torn each other to shreds by now."

"Right! We also need to become stronger and if we do that alone we'll never be able to defeat Team Rocket and we need to look out for each other because whether you guys like it or not were in this together because who knows when Team Rocket might attack us."Lyra finished.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" a scream came from downstairs startling the three.

"That sounded like Mom; come on we got to go!" Ethan said while jumping off his bed towards the door.

"Right!" the other two said.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Mom, are you okay, what happened?" Ethan questioned.<p>

"Oh nothing I just was watching a movie on tv while the cookies baked. I screamed because someone had a bad fall in the movie." The three face-planted after she finished talking and went back up stairs.

"No, offense Ethan but your mother's weird." Silver said.

"Hey she's not-yeah you're right she's weird." Ethan said as a sweat drop fell on his head.

* * *

><p>"So Lyra what's the first order of business then if we have to stick together? What's our plan?" Silver asked.<p>

"Well first things first we need to train our Pokémon to be stronger so when Team Rocket comes after us we're ready."

"Okay I know how we can do this! Silver, Lyra I challenge you two to battle me." Ethan challenged. "Lyra first since she's a girl."

"Um-okay, I guess?" Lyra said unsure.

"Come on Lyra you're the one that said we need to get our Pokémon strong and the only way to do that is to battle."

"Fine, I'll battle you but I'm not going to take it easy on you." Lyra said getting serious.

"I wouldn't want you to, now let's battle!" Ethan raring to get started.

(**A/N:** Since Lyra/Ethan has no battle music since you don't fight them in the games we'll use Silver's.)

(Silver's Battle Theme starts. (To hear it go to YouTube and enter Pokémon HG/SS Rival battle music! By Bestow3000)

**Lyra VS. Ethan**

"This is a two-on-two battle, let the match begin." Silver said.

"You're going down, Rita I choose you!" Lyra called out the grass dino.

"I choose you, Quil!" Ethan said as the fire mouse appeared.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Chika!"

"Quil Smokescreen Attack!"

"Rita use Growl!"

"Chiko!" Rita growled in a cute endearing way making Quil's attack stat drop.

"Quil use Ember on Chikorita!"

"Rita Tackle Attack Cyndaquil!"

"Cynnnndaquilllll!" the fire Pokémon cried as it blew the embers at Rita.

"Chika chika Rita!" the Pokémon said as it dodged the flames and hit Quil.

"Cyndaquil!" the Pokémon cried from the impact.

"Now Rita use Poison Powder!"

"Rita!" the Pokémon said as she waved her leaf releasing a toxic purple powder.

"Quil Cyndaquil!" it said as the Poison Powder worked causing Quil to become poisoned.

"Oh no, Quil!" Ethan shouted.

"Now each turn Cyndaquil will suffer from the poison's effect and with Rita's attacks soon the battle will be over for Cyndaquil." Lyra said, "Now Rita use Razor Leaf!"

"Chikorita!" the Pokémon said as the razor-sharp leaves hit Quil.

"Quill!" Cyndaquil wailed.

"Quil use Ember Attack now!"

"Cyndaquil!" the tiny flares came out of the fire types mouth.

"Rita dodge it and use Tackle!"

"Chika! Chikorita!" it said as it was hit with the embers but quickly got up and tackled Quil.

'Quil! Cyndaquil…" the Pokémon said as it was hit with the attack and the poison active.

'Not good I don't think Quil can handle much more, got to end this now." Ethan thought. "Quil use Ember one more time!"

"Humph. Rita Razor Leaf!" Lyra ordered.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Rita Chiko!" the two Pokémon said as they launched the respective attacks which collided and caused an explosion.

"Chika! Chikorita!"

"Cyndaquil!" they said as they were pushed back by the explosion, but remained standing staring at the other seeing who will fall first. Then Quil and Rita fell at the same time.

"This round is a draw!" Silver said.

"Good job Rita return." Lyra said.

"You too, Quil." Ethan said.

"On to round two!" Silver said.

"Go Furry!"

"Rill it's time to battle!"

"Tail Whip, then Rollout, Rill!"

"Furry use Scratch Attack!"

"Sentret!"

"Mar Marill!" the Pokémon said as the hit one another with their attacks little did they no they were being watched by a purple, hairy bug with two antennae and radar looking eyes and a giant blue bat with a big mouth and sharp teeth; these Pokémon are called Venonat and Golbat. They had cameras attached to them recording the battles. The cameras had the insignias of Team Rocket on it.

* * *

><p>(The Team Rocket Battle music will start whenever Team Rocket appears in the story. Team Rocket Battle Music starts.)<p>

Somewhere in Johto at the Team Rocket Headquarters their is a meeting between the Executives and Admins of this evil gang.

"So these are the troublesome brats you were telling us about?" a woman with red hair and wearing a white version of the Rockette uniform said.

"Yes, Executive Arianna, mame." said Admin Ricky.

"As you can see sirs and mame, Giovanni's son, Silver is with them along with the starter Pokémon we were going to steal." said Admin Denise. "It's a good thing we put a tracker on them otherwise we wouldn't be able locate them."

"Yes, a good thing indeed." Executive Proton said.

"The great Giovanni's brat is with them?" said a man who was disguised as Giovanni.

"Petrel stop insulting our Glorious leader like that, you can't even get his voice right." said a teal haired man wearing the male's white version of the Rocket uniform.

"Okay, just relax Archer I was only having a little fun." said Executive Petrel as he took of the disguise and revealed himself to be a purple headed man with a purple beard and the regular version of the Rocket uniform.

"We don't play around Petrel we are Team Rocket and the substitute leaders until Giovanni comes back; we are supposed to be sinister, evil, and nasty." said Executive Proton.

"We are already evil, sinister, and nasty Proton." Executive Arianna said, "What we need now is to come up with a plan to get rid of those kids."

"Arianna's right but for now I want to see how those kids were able to defeat our Admins and how strong they are." Executive Archer said.

(Team Rocket Battle music over.)

* * *

><p>"The winner of Round two is Ethan." Silver said raising a hand towards the winner.<p>

"Nice job Rill, return." Lyra said, "Okay Silver it's your turn to battle Ethan, I'll referee this battle."

"I don't even need to battle him, so why don't you just declare me the winner." Silver said making Ethan angry.

"What? How do you know for sure you're going to win?" Ethan fumed.

"'Cause I've seen the way you battle and it stinks."

"That's it you're so going down now!" Ethan said.

"_Ooh, I'm so scared!" _Silver sarcastically said.

**Ethan VS. Silver**

"This is a one-on-one battle. Let the match begin!" Lyra said.

"Furry I need you for battle!"

"Let's go Sneasy!" Silver said as he called out a black weasel with pink feathers for tails and one on its ear and gold jewels on its forehead and chest with two sharp claws at the end of each arm. This Pokémon was called a Sneasel.

"Sneas!" Sneasel said.

"Furry use Scratch Attack!"

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!" Sneasy blew out a freezing wind that hit Furry.

"Sentret!" the Pokémon cried.

* * *

><p>(Team Rocket Battle music Starts again.)<p>

"Humph. Isn't that the same Sneasel Giovanni gave to him?" Executive Petrel asked.

"I don't know is it?" Executive Proton said annoyed at Petrel for asking such a stupid question.

"Those twerps are pretty good aren't they?" Executive Arianna said.

"Yes, they are. Ricky, Denise you sure they declined on the offer to join us?" Executive Archer asked.

"Yes, sir the even went as low as to insult Team Rocket's name." Denise said.

"How dare they! No one insults Team Rocket and gets away with it." Arianna exclaimed.

"I say we teach these youngsters a lesson in pain." Proton said. "Venonat, Golbat destroy the children."

"Excellent idea Proton." Petrel said, "Now we'll be rid of them and continue with our plans."

* * *

><p>"Venonat!"<p>

"Golbat!" the Pokémon said.

"Huh?" Lyra said as the Pokémon entered the house attacking them.

"Vennnonat!" Venonat said as it used Confusion on Sentret.

"Golbat!" the Pokémon said as it used its Air Cutter on Sneasel.

"Why are these Pokémon attacking us?" Lyra said shocked.

"It's because they're Team Rocket Pokémon look at the video cameras attached to them." Silver said seeing the Rocket insignia on them.

"Great just what need now we can see how we can do against Team Rocket Pokémon." Ethan said being positive minded, "Furry Scratch on Venonat!"

"Sneasel use Faint Attack on Golbat!" Silver ordered as Sneasel went up to Golbat and sucker punched it.

"Venonat!" the bug cried as the attack struck it. "Veno!" The Pokémon said as its eyes glowed and used Disable on Furry, making Scratch unusable.

"Golbat!" Zubat's evolution said as its fangs growed purple and bit into Sneasel.

"Oh no that was a Poison Fang Attack!" Lyra cried. "Rill go and help out Sneasel with Water Gun!"

"Marilllll!"

"Golbat bat!" the Pokémon cried as it crashed into the ceiling letting it fall on it and Venonat.

"Veno venonat!"

"Golbat Golbat!" the Pokémon cried as they were stuck under parts of the ceiling.

"Guys even though they are still Team Rocket Pokémon we should still help them they are Pokémon." Ethan said feeling sorry for the two Pokémon.

"Yeah you're right we should still help them." Lyra said feeling the same way.

"Even I can't stand to see Pokémon in pain." Silver said.

(Team Rocket battle music off.)

The three helped dig the Pokémon out of the pieces of ceiling. The Pokémon were touched by their actions, because even though they were apart of Team Rocket there was still some good in them, and remember how they used to be before Team Rocket captured them. Soon tears started to spread in their eyes as they thanked the three for helping them.

"Veno veno venonat!"

Golbat golbat!" Suddenly both Pokémon took off the cameras attached to them and used Supersonic towards it destroying the machines.

"Uh… What just happened?" Ethan asked.

"I think they just quit Team Rocket." Lyra said.

"Uh guys what about the ceiling?" Silver asked. As soon as he did though Venonat and Golbat fixed it using String Shot and Wing Attack. "Never mind I guess."

"So now that you quit Team Rocket would you like to join us?" Lyra asked happy that the Pokémon are free from their tyranny.

"Veno veno." Venonat shook its head as it remembered it had a Pokémon trainer before Team Rocket stole it.

"Golbat gol." The bat said as it remembered it had a family in a cave somewhere in Johto it was taken away from.

"That's too bad…Well I hope you guys get home safe and be careful of Team Rocket so you don't get captured again." Ethan said, "Oh and on the way out could you fix my window."

* * *

><p>(Team Rocket battle music on.)<p>

"Curses!" Proton said, "Those were one of the strongest Pokémon we ever stole and captured!"

"No matter. Those two can be replaced with other much stronger Pokémon." Archer said. "Besides we now know we are dealing with some very skillful trainers."

"So it wasn't a complete and total lost after all." Arianna said.

"Right, we can deal with those kids later." Petrel said.

"Because right now we need to get to more important things like our plan to rule the world. I have a few ideas of how we can achieve that goal and bring Team Rocket back to its former fame also so bring back our leader, Giovanni. But for now Ricky, Denise I have a job for you two." Archer said.

"Yes, sir we are always ready and willing for any job?" Admin Ricky said.

"Perfect then. Here's your job." Archer said as he whispered his plans to them.

"Sir, that's horrible, sinister and down-right evil!" Admin Denise said, "It's perfect for us!"

"I thought so myself and just to make sure nothing goes wrong, Proton will lead you on this mission." Executive Archer said.

"Petrel you will lead a unit to (blank) and cause some trouble and terror for the civilians there, while Arianna goes to Route 47 for we are in need of some new Pokémon." Archer said.

"Right!" Executives Arianna, Proton and Petrel said in union.

"Those kids better sleep while they can because we will be after them not now, but we will." Archer said.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" they all cackled in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Sorry I was supposed to put this up earlier but I had a doctors' appointment today. So does anyone hate me like I-(dodges a shoe) okay who threw that.

**June:** (Whistles) The quitters of this story was the Venonat and Golbat and they were also the things there because they were watching Ethan, Lyra, and Silver. _Also great the suspense builds._

**Me: **Review please and don't get all sarcastic with me June!


	4. Gifts, Feelings and Embarrassment

**Me: Hey a reader here's chap.4 for The New HeartGold and SoulSilver. I'm sorry for chap.3 if it was bad, though I think it was bad. Also by the way I'm sorry for not giving you chap.4 so soon after I said I would update this almost every day but while I was typing up this chap. I got writers block an author's worst nightmare.**

**(Little girl's scream)**

**Me: The scream will happen a lot in later chaps. especially when someone says writers block (Little girl's scream) and if today's chap is bad don't blame me I had writer's block (Little girl's scream). **

**June:** **Marc (turtle) doesn't own Pokémon and today's hint is difference.**

**Me: Let the story….begin!**

* * *

><p>"Children it's time to wake up." Jane said as she shook them awake.<p>

"Fuuuahhh. Good morning mom." Ethan woke up drowsily.

"Ahhh, morning." Silver said.

"Hi, Mrs. Gold, good morning." Lyra yawned.

"Ah, Lyra you woke up….and Ethan so wanted to kiss you to wake you up just like in **Sleeping Beauty**." Jane said.

"WHAT?" Ethan and Lyra said both red in the face from the suggestion.

"I'm sure you two would have liked that." Silver snickered.

"Not Helping!" Ethan and Lyra said in union.

"Anyway I made you guys pancakes so hurry up and get dressed, Lyra you can use my room." Jane went back downstairs.

"So Ethan, aren't you going to kiss Lyra good morning like your mom said." Silver teased.

As soon as he did though, both of his new companions threw pillows at him knocking him down.

"Sorry for my mom Lyra." Ethan apologized.

"N-No it's okay I mean your mom can be weird sometimes." Lyra quickly said.

"So can we forget that happened?" Ethan asked.

"Forget what?" Lyra playfully said.

Both Lyra and Ethan looked into each other's eyes and started to lean closer to each other.

"Aw, you two are having a moment I guess I should leave you guys alone here." Silver teased again.

"Huh?" both blushed as they forgot Silver was there in the room with them.

"I better go-get dressed yeah! See you guys down stairs!" Lyra said flustered.

"So, what happened, last night guys; I heard some noise from upstairs?" Jane questioned the unprepared pre-teens.

"Well-uh you see-"

"We were-uh-"

"There was a thing and-"

They said at the same time each thinking for an excuse to use.

"We…oh we were having a Pokémon battle!" Ethan thought of quickly.

"Yeah we had a Pokémon battle upstairs!"

"There was a mess but we cleaned it up!"

The other two quickly agreed with what Ethan said for it wasn't a total lie or the total truth but instead a mix of both.

"Oh, okay as long as you cleaned up the mess." Jane said.

"So guys we have to go get an egg for Prof. Elm today. Let's hurry up and get it done." Lyra focused on the task they had.

"Lyra, please, tell me again why this freak has to come along with us?" Ethan said.

"Because, pea brain, you guys owe me for saving your lame butts and unfortunately we have to stick together now that the incredibly lame and stupid Team Rocket is after us." Silver insulted Ethan.

"Come on guys stop it we have to go to this Mr. Pokémon's house; Prof. Elm said his house is past Cherrygrove City, and it takes three hours to get there." Lyra tried to stop the two from breaking out in a fight.

"You two should listen to her she's right you know, and please be careful….oh and if you guys see those nice Pokémon that quit Team Rocket that were hear last night, tell them I said hi." Mrs. Gold said.

The three looked at her in surprise at how she knew what happened last night and saw through their half lie and truth.

"You guys will have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull the wool over my eyes, about 3:30 a.m. to be exact." Jane giggled.

"Right…" Silver sweat-dropped; "Can we go get this stupid thing over with already?"

"Okay, we should go stop by Prof. Elm's place before we go." Lyra said.

"Right, we need to tell him we're going to go pick up his egg." Ethan said.

"Look there is his house, come on and hurry up you guys." Silver rushed towards the lab.

"Hello, Prof. Elm." they chimed.

"Hi, children." Prof. Elm said.

"We just came here to tell you that we going to get the egg you told us about today, we'll try and get it back to you as soon as we can bye, Professor." Lyra said.

"Okay, I call Mr. Pokémon and tell him you're on your way there, goodbye." Prof. Elm waved them off.

* * *

><p>"I just remembered we forgot tell you what a Poke Gear is Silver." Lyra remembered.<p>

"Oh yeah…so what's a Poke Gear?" Silver asked.

"Well a Pokémon Gear, Poke Gear for short, is a device that Pokémon trainers use and there are apps for it we only have one app in ours." Lyra explained.

"We have the phone app which allows us to talk to people's numbers we have registered," Ethan continued, "There is also an app for a map, one for radio and one to customize your Poke Gear."

"The map app gives you an over world map of the Johto region and all the routes, caves, mountains, and towns in Johto as well as some details about the each place." Lyra talked again.

"The radio app gives you a radio that gets stations from a radio tower in Johto. The options app allows you to change the color of your Poke Gear." Ethan finished explaining.

"So that's what these things are," Silver said looking at his Poke Gear. "So this thing can do all of that, huh pretty cool."

"What? Did Silver just say something is cool?" Ethan gasped dramatically.

"Oh my, it's a miracle!" Lyra overdramatically said.

"_Ha ha, oh you guys are just hilarious." _Silver sarcastically said.

"We know." They simply stated.

"Hey guys look we're finally here, Cherrygrove City!" Lyra cried out.

"Hey, look there's a sign over there." Silver said.

"Yeah, it says: _Cherrygrove City The City of Fragrant Flowers." _Lyra read out loud.

"Well that explains why we can see flowers for miles." Silver blandly said, "Hey Ethan maybe you can go pick some for Lyra."

"Yeah may…what, huh, uh no way why would I do something like that!" Ethan tried to make up for the slip.

"Yeah why would Ethan do something like that it's silly we're just friends." Lyra laughed awkwardly, clearly blushing.

"Come on, Totodile let's leave these two love birds behind before I have to puke." Silver sneered.

Before Silver could even take five steps an old man appeared with a kind and friendly smile on his face, wearing a blue shirt and old brown pants, and had a cane.

"Hello children are you all new in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you old man." Silver rudely said.

"Well…I'm known as the guide gent and….have some respect for your elders!" the guide gent hit Silver upside his head with the cane.

"Ow, watch it that thing hurts!" Silver yelped.

"Anyway I'm this town's guide gent and I have lived in this town for a long, long time and-"

"Yeah I'll bet." Silver deadpanned.

"Don't interrupt me when I talking, you fresh wiper-snapper!" the guide gent hit him with crane again.

"Ouch!" Silver rubbed his head.

"As I was saying I show people who aren't familiar with this town around since I know everything about and where everything is, in Cherrygrove City. Would you all like me to show you around?" he finished.

"Sure that would be great, thanks." Ethan said.

"Okay follow me young ones." He led the group to a building with a blue and a tall sign that spun near it. "This building is called a Poke Mart it's where trainers like-wait where's the other one, that rude boy."

"I-right-over- here." Silver gasped for air. "For an old man you sure do run fast."

"That's because I'm wearing my running shoes these other two are wearing theirs, now where is yours?" he asked.

"I don't have any."

"We'll that's a shame, we'll try a slow down for you, slowpoke." The guide gent snickered.

"_Gee, thanks."_ Silver deadpanned.

"Don't get smart with me." The guide gent warned, "Trainers like you come here to buy or sell items. The items they sell here can be quite helpful on one's journey." He continued.

Soon they went east until they came upon a building with an orange roof.

"This is a Pokémon Center trainers come here when ever their Pokémon are injured or sick, the nice lady behind the front desk is always happy to help heal your Pokémon, free of charge of course."

Next they went more Eastward and then south until they came to the beach.

"This is Cherrygrove's beach in the water many water type Pokémon can be found there and just a little away there's an island that is perfect for fishing."

Then they went south then Westward then southwest until they came upon a house.

"Finally this is my home and that concludes the tour, here I have some gifts for you three. These are map apps for your Poke Gear one for each of you."

"Thank you so much!" Lyra said.

"Yeah, thank you sir!" Ethan said with the same kind of enthusiasm.

"Thanks." Silver said simply.

The guide gent went into his house and the trio went on their merry way to Route 30.

"Finally we are away from that old coot-ow what the-" Silver was hit with something.

"I'm not an old coot!" the guide gent called out.

"Did you just throw a pair of shoes at me?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah, I did they're yours to keep don't worry their new." He said as he went back inside.

"Ugh, crazy old man." Silver huffed.

"Yeah, but at least you now have running shoes, now." said Lyra.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know I really liked that old man, he seems really nice to me and Lyra at east." Ethan smiled at how Silver was scowling him.

"Ah, shut it dork." Silver scowled.

* * *

><p>"So is this the path that will take us to Mr. Pokémon's house?" Silver asked.<p>

"Yeah Route 30, hey let's see what the map app has to say about this route!" Ethan suggested and turned to the map app on his Poke Gear. _"Route 30 a grassy path where trainers can battle each other." _Ethan read the description.

"Look over there I think I see some trainers battling over there one's using a Pidgey and the other's using a Rattata." Lyra told them.

"I think I see a house over here maybe it's that Mr. Pokémon guy's house, let's check it out." Ethan ran to the house.

"Hello is anybody home?" Ethan knocked on the door.

"Yes, please come in." a man about in his twenty's open the door and let them. "Hi, so what do you kid's want? Wait you're looking for Mr. Pokémon's house aren't you everybody who comes this way usually mistakes my house for his." He sadly said.

"Guys maybe we should lie and tell him we came to visit him, I mean look how sad he is." Lyra whispered.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Ethan whispered as well.

"No, we came here to see you." Silver lied.

"Really? You really mean that?" the man hoped.

"Yeah!" they said in union.

"Thank you as a gift I'll each give you a Apricorn Box they can be used to store Apricorns which are found all over Johto; there's a man in Azalea Town named Kurt that can turn them into custom Poke Balls." He told them.

"Thank you!"

"So I guess we have to keep looking until we find Mr. Pokémon's house." Ethan walked towards the door, "See ya."

"If you're looking for Mr. Pokémon's house its north of here and here take some green Apricorns from my patch outside." The man waved the children goodbye.

"So here we are at the right house now let's see if Mr. Pokémon is home." Lyra knocked on the door until a man with a fedora hat, and a suit opened the door.

"Hello, children please come in, come in." The man said.

"Hi, are you perhaps Mr. Pokémon?" Lyra asked.

"Why yes, yes I am and you three must be the children Prof. Elm told me were coming to pick up the eggs, I told him about."

"Eggs? I thought there was one egg we had to get?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes, there was one but now there are three eggs the other two came late last night."

"Who are you talking to John?" asked a man with somewhat grey hair, wearing a purple shirt, brown pants and a Lab coat.

"I talking to these kids right here Sam my old friend, they came to pick up the eggs I was telling you about."

"Ah, yes. Hello there my name is Prof. Oak; I research how Pokémon and humans interact with each other."

"Sam here also gives out starter Pokémon to trainers beginning their journey in Kanto." said Mr. Pokémon.

"So I see how close you guys are with your Pokémon here, hmm would you guys like to do me a favor, I would like you to fill up this Pokedex it has pre recorded information on Pokémon I want you three to use it to find out how many Pokémon are in the Johto region and here's my Poke Gear number. Call me whenever you want your Pokedex evaluated. Now excuse me I have to go I have something to do in Goldenrod City. Bye-bye." Prof. Oak exited the house.

"Bye Prof. Oak and thank you we'll try our best." Lyra called off into the distance.

"Bye Prof. Oak take care." Ethan waved goodbye.

"See ya later, I guess." Silver blandly said.

"Now you three should hurry back home and give the eggs to Prof. Elm." Mr. Pokémon said.

"Yes sir goodbye." They said as they walked out the door.

"Cool we got our very own Pokedexes I'm gonna try mine's out." Ethan excitedly said as he pointed the Pokedex to Quil (Cyndaquil).

"_Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokémon. It usually stays hunched over. It is timid, and always curls it's self up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."_ The Pokedex chirped.

"Awesome, okay return, Quil and come on out Furry (Sentret)." Ethan switched his Pokémon.

_Sentret: The Scout Pokémon. A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots and enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind." _The machine chirped again.

"Okay now we should get back home to Prof. Elm's so we can give him these eggs." Lyra reasoned.

"Yeah I don't want this thing to hatch and think I'm its parent." Silver stated.

"Yeah we wouldn't any Pokémon to suffer." Ethan quipped, "OW!" Silver stepped on Ethan's foot.

"Oops, my foot slipped." Silver smirked.

"Why you no-good punk!" Ethan snarled.

"Guys stop it am I going to have to stop you two every time you get into an argument!" Lyra pushed the two away from each other.

"Yes!" they angrily exclaimed.

"Ugh, boys." Lyra face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"Ah so these are the eggs Mr. Pokémon told me about." Prof. Elm examined each egg carefully, "Wow these are the eggs of rare Pokémon!"<p>

"Thanks for bringing them to me….oh is that a Pokedex you all have?" he asked them.

"Yeah Prof. Oak gave them to us to complete." Ethan answered.

"Good you all maybe you should take the Johto league challenge."

"And what prey-tell is the Johto league challenge?" Silver deadpanned.

"The Johto league challenge is when trainers travel all around Johto collecting gym badges by defeating gym leaders in various towns. Gym leaders are very tough trainers that usually specialize in a specific Pokémon type. After you have gotten all eight badges you can challenge the elite four the strongest in all of Johto and then you can challenge the champion and if you should defeat them you will become champion of the Johto region." Elm said.

"You what, I think I'll take the Johto league challenge." Lyra said.

"Yeah, me too!" Ethan excitedly shouted.

"I guess I'll enter too, since I got nothing better to do." Silver blandly said.

"Do you ever get excited about anything?" Ethan complained.

"No."

"Hey, Ethan do you umm maybe want to uh travel together on a journey?" Lyra blushed.

"Um sure Lyra." Ethan blushed as well.

"Oh and Silver you can come to." Lyra stopped blushing.

"Fine, whatever."

"Aw, Lyra does he have to come?" Ethan complained again.

"Yes, because you two are still weak and pathetic and need someone who's a good battler with you." Silver said.

"Anyway we won't just be friends any more we will all be rivals as well." Lyra said getting pumped, "Which reminds me I never did battle you, Silver how about a battle after me and Ethan tell our families we're we are going."

"Sure and I'm not your friend as far as I'm concerned your just an acquaintance and Ethan's some annoying kid I unfortunately met." Silver scowled.

"Hey, who are you calling 'some annoying kid'?" Ethan angrily asked.

"Oh I'm sorry that's a compliment you're some annoying, idiotic, weak, and pathetic kid I unfortunately met." Silver sneered.

"Did I really just invite these two to go traveling with me, alone? This is going to be a long, long journey." Lyra asked herself and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was chap.4 again sorry I took so long to give you this chap I had other businesses to attend and then there was the 4<strong>**th**** of July and I went to the movies. I saw Super 8 it was very good. Also the difference in the story is instead of one egg they get three and none of them is a Togepi egg. What are they you ask well you have to wait and find out. Mostly because I still deciding what Pokémon should hatch from the eggs.**

**June: I feel bad for the guy who gave you the Apricorn box because lots of People probably came to his house thinking its Mr. Pokémon's house. Also Ethan's mom, Jane, cannot be tricked easily and is weird even for a parent. The Pokedex entries for Cyndaquil and Sentret are from the Pokedex entries for HeartGold and SoulSilver.**

**Me: Also the title for the chap. Gifts, Feelings and Embarrassment is perfect since they got a lot of gifts in this chap. the eggs, the Pokedexes, the Apricorn Boxes, and the map apps. Ethan's and Lyra's feelings for each other are starting to appear along with embarrassment from Ethan's mom and Silver. Also remember kids always respect your elders especially the ones with canes. Unfortunately for Silver he learned that the hard way.**

**Review please!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Me: Hey guys, time for chap. 5 Their Journey Begins and some of you might be wondering who the heck is this girl called June.**

**June: Hey, can I tell them who I am?**

**Me: No, anyway June is a made up person I created to keep me company and be my co-host for stories.**

**June: that's right and just because I'm made up doesn't mean I don't have feelings. **

* * *

><p>After stopping the two from fighting Lyra and Ethan went back to their houses and told their families that they were going to travel, each family gave their full support Ethan's mom gave her support by saving some of the money Ethan may win from battles, Lyra's dad would send helpful items to them whenever he could.<p>

"So Lyra you ready to battle?" Silver asked.

"You bet and I'm going to win!" Lyra getting serious.

"Is that so? Too bad for you then." Silver ready to start.

(Rival battle music starts)

Silver VS. Lyra

"This is going to be a one-on-one battle." Ethan announced, "Begin!"

"Sneasel let's go!"

"Rill time for battle!"

"Sneasel Scratch Attack!"

"Rill use your Tail Whip!"

"Sneasel!" the Pokémon used its sharp claws to attack Rill (Marill)

"Marill rill!" the Pokémon cried from the attacks impact.

"Sneasel use Leer!"

"Dodge it Rill and use Water Gun!"

"Marill Marill!" the Pokémon shot a stream of water out of its mouth soaking Sneasel.

"Sneasel sneasel!" the Pokémon leered intimidatly at the foe lowing her defenses.

"Sneasel time for a Taunt Attack!" the Pokémon then began taunting at foe.

"What's Taunt? Maybe the Pokedex have info on it?" Lyra took out her Pokedex and scanned Sneasel.

"_Taunt Attack is a Dark-type move. The user taunts the foe into a rage that allows it to use only attack moves for two to four turns." _the machine beeped_._

"Why would Silver do that? He's up to something…oh well Marill Rollout Attack!"

"Marill rill rill Marill!" the Pokémon rolled into Sneasel.

"Sneasel Leer!"

"Sneasel!"

"Marill Rollout again!"

"Sneasel dodge it and use Leer!"

"Sneasel sne!"

"Rill Tackle Attack!"

"Rill Marill!" Rill hit Sneasel with its body.

"Sneasel leer again!"

"Sneasel!"

"What are you getting at Silver? First you use Taunt and then you don't attack? Are you even trying to win?" Lyra asked.

"Of course I am trying to win. It's all part of my plan and before you can figure it out it's too late! Sneasel Leer then Scratch Attack, now!" Silver ordered.

"Sneasel sel Sneasel!"

"Marill!" the Pokémon fainted.

"The winner of this battle is Silver." Ethan said.

"You see you twits I had Sneasel use Taunt so Rill wouldn't use any defense moves like Tail Whip that way when Sneasel used a defense move like Leer Rill would be weak enough to take down with one hit." Silver explained.

(Rival battle music ends.)

"I got to admit that's some plan you had, Silver." Lyra reached out and shook his hand.

"Yeah whatever. So we do we go now that we're traveling together?" Silver blandly said.

"Hold on let me check my Poke Gear!" Lyra took out here Poke Gear and went to the map app.

"Let's see the closes place with a gym would have to be Violet City and its past Cherrygrove City too we'll be near it after we get to Route 31."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sneasel: The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel is a Dark and Ice-type Pokémon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find." <em>Silver's Pokedex beeped.

"Oh yeah I never did get information on my Pokémon either." Lyra remembered, "Hold still Rill."

"_Marill: The Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Marill is a Water-type Pokémon. The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning. The tail also serves as a buoy which can keep it from drowning, even in a vicious current." _it finished talking.

"Return for a nice rest, Rill. Now come out Rita!" Lyra switched.

"You too Totodile." Silver called.

"_Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile is a Water-type Pokémon. It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves. Its powerful well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful." _the Pokedex chirped.

"You here that, Silver you should watch what you do to your Totodile." Ethan sneered.

"And you should watch what you say to me, Totodile Bite Attack." Silver commanded as Totodile bit into Ethan's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ethan cried, "Call it off, I'm sorry!"

"Return Totodile."

"Big jerk." Ethan grumbled.

"You okay Ethan?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I think." he replied.

"_Chikorita: The Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita is a Grass-type Pokémon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up sunrays. Its pleasantly aromatic leaf has the ability to check the humidity and temperature."_

"Well if you two are done can we leave and get started on this journey." Silver impatiently said.

"Fine let's go then. Let's see where in Cherrygrove City and it will take about an hour and a half to get to Route 31 so we better get a move on." Lyra huffed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look it's that trainer from earlier that was battling with a Rattata." Ethan saw.<p>

"Hey, you guys over there!" the trainer called, "Are any of you Pokémon trainers?"

"Yeah, we all are." Lyra replied.

"My name's Joey, I'm in the Youngster Trainer class. Why any of you like to battle me?" he told them.

"Sure I will!" Ethan got ready for the battle.

"Okay it will be one-on-one. You ready to lose?" Joey taunted.

"Yeah I'm ready, but you're the one who is going to lose." Ethan answered.

(Trainer battle music begins. I would tell you what to hear/watch on YouTube but I haven't found one for this.)

**Ethan VS. Youngster Joey**

"Let's go Rattata!"

"Furry come on out!"

"_Rattata: The Mouse Pokémon. Rattata is a Normal-type Pokémon. It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously. Living wherever food is available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day."_

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" Joey ordered.

"Furry use your Quick Attack!"

"Rattata!" the purple mouse darted toward Furry (Sentret).

"Sen Sentret!" Furry dashed towards Rattata and they crashed into each other sending them hurtling backwards.

"Rattata use your Tail Whip now!"

"Furry, Scratch Attack!"

Furry dodged the Tail Whip and attacked Rattata with a Tackle Attack.

"Rattata show'em your Tackle Attack!"

"Ratt Ratttata!" Joey's Rattata hit Furry.

"Sentret!"

"Ahh, Sentret! Okay use Defense Curl!"

"Sentret tret!" Ethan's Pokémon rolled up into a ball and raised its defense by 1.

"Rattata let's finish this with one more Tackle!" Joey ordered.

"Oh no you don't, Furry Quick Attack and finish Rattata with Scratch!"

"Sentret sen-tret Sentret!" the Pokémon finished the attacks and Rattata fainted.

"Oh man I lost! Here's your prize money $300 pokedollars." Joey sighed in defeat.

"Alright, thanks Furry!"

"Sentret sen!" the Pokémon smiled.

"You're good want to register Poke Gear numbers?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Ethan said.

"Great we'll talk about Pokémon." Joey brimmed.

* * *

><p>After that Lyra and Silver were challenged to battles as well. Lyra battle Youngster Mickey and won with Rita (Chikorita).<p>

"Rita use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" the grass dinosaur let loose razor sharp leaves at the opponent.

"Pidgey use Gust and blow them away!" Mickey ordered his Pidgey.

"Pidgey!" the Pokémon flapped its wings and a strong wind blew the Razor Leafs away.

"Rita use Tackle!"

"Chiko Chika!"

"Pidgey!" the Pokémon fainted from impact.

"Return Pidgey! Wow you're good here's your Prize money $250 pokedollars.

* * *

><p>Silver battled Bug Cather Don and one handedly with his Sneasel.<p>

"Caterpie use String Shot on Sneasel's arms."

"Pie!" the green caterpillar shot sticky string cover Sneasel's arms preventing his claws from being used.

"Sneasel try using your feet to break the threads."

"Sne sne Sneasel!" Sneasel struggled but managed to break free from the threads.

"Now Sneasel time for a Scratch Attack!"

"Sneasel!" Sneasel attacked with its claws.

"Caterpie!" the bug fainted.

"There goes my allowance." Bug Cather Don said as he returned his Caterpie and handed Silver $280 pokedollars.

(Trainer battle music ends.)

* * *

><p>"Wow, when the map said where young trainers can battle it didn't mention how many want to battle." Lyra said.<p>

"Yeah well at least we got some money to go shop at the Poke Mart." Ethan said.

"Now we have to heal our Pokémon when we get to Violent City at the Pokémon Center they've been in too many battles today." Silver spoke.

"Look there's the Violet City entrance right there." Lyra relieved that they were almost there.

"Yeah, but there's a trainer there too." Ethan burst their bubbles.

"Typical." Silver deadpanned.

"Maybe we can sneak by them we don't have to battle if they don't see us, right?" Lyra came up with the idea.

"Right." The boys agreed.

* * *

><p>"Shoo! That was close he almost saw us." Lyra breathed.<p>

"Well, never mind that we're here in Violet City now." Ethan looked at the city.

"_Violet City: The City of Nostalgic Scents." _Silver read the city's sign.

"So guys where shall we go the Gym, the Pokémon Center or the Poke Mart?" Ethan asked.

"I want to check out the Gym." Silver said.

"I want to go to the Poke Mart." Lyra mused.

"I think we should head to the Pokémon Center." Ethan spoke.

"Hmm. I got it I'll go to the Poke Mart and by items, Silver can go check out the Gym to see what type of Pokémon the Gym leader specializes in and Ethan can go to the Pokémon Center with our Pokémon to get them healed. We'll meet back at the Pokémon Center." Lyra snapped her fingers glad she thought of the plan.

"B-But…I want to go to the Gym and Poke Mart too! Guys come on!" Ethan said but it was too late Silver and Lyra had already given Ethan their Pokémon; Lyra took both Ethan and Silver's money and made way to the Poke Mart for shopping while Silver looked for the Gym.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ethan did you get our Pokémon healed." Lyra said as she came into the Pokémon Center.<p>

"Yeah. So how was the shopping?" he asked.

"It was great I got us a ton of items like Poke Balls and Potions." she said.

"Hey, guys." Silver walked in.

"So did you find the Gym?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah it's only a block or two away from the Poke Mart. Also it's closed because it's the Gym leader's week off and won't be open until Monday." he said.

"Hey I guys I just realized something where are we going to sleep tonight?" Lyra looked at them.

"Uh…yeah where are we going to sleep?" Silver wondered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear you need someplace to stay?" a woman spoke.

"Yeah do you know any place Nurse Joy?" Lyra asked the nurse.

"Why yes you can stay here for as long as you want. You see not only do we heal Pokémon here we also provide a place for traveling trainers to stay. All Pokémon centers are the same too so you don't ever have to worry about needing some place to stay as long as you're in a town." She finished with a smile.

"Really thanks Nurse Joy." They said at the same time.

"I need you three to sign here to get a room do you all want to share a room or a room for the boys and a room for the girl?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We'll share." Lyra said, "Like I'm leaving you two alone in a room together for who knows how long."

"Okay your Room is 2D and here are your room keys. Breakfast is at 8:00 to 10:00 a.m. lunch is at noon all the way to 2:45 and dinner is at 7:00 to 9:00 and lights out at 10:30p.m., we also serve food for the Pokémon." Nurse Joy told them.

"Okay Nurse Joy." Ethan said.

"Doesn't that seem like a lot of work for just you?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I don't work alone I have all the Chansey and Blissey here to help me along with my family." The nurse replied.

"Goodnight Nurse Joy we'll see you in the morning." They left to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well there's chap. five for you all the thing with the Pokémon Center I took it from Pokémon Anime except the schedule I made that up myself. Also Gym Leaders do need a vacation once in a while even a week's worth. Also some of you may be wondering about Team Rocket where are there and how come they aren't in this chap either? Well don't worry they will appear soon. One more thing: First I'm sorry for the VS. they are way bigger than they are when you read them if anyone knows how to make them bigger again after end them fanfiction please private message me.<strong>

**I just remembered something I need to tell you one of the Gym Leaders is being replaced who is being replaced? Who is replacing them? Will they be battled and appear in the story? The first and second ones I can't answer**** yet, ****the third one they will appear in the story and will be battled.**

**Review! (P.S. Does anyone know if yen is used in the game or they made up some kind of money for it)**


	6. Invasion!

**Me: Hey, readers chap. 6 Invasion! is here just as promised in the chap. before and today's hint is disguise. I don't own Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri does all I own is the chaps. **

**June: This chap. begins now!**

* * *

><p>"Beep-beep! Beep-beep!" the clock rang awaking the three pre-teens from their slumber.<p>

"Fwaaah! Wow these beds are really comfortable." Lyra was the first to wake up.

"Morning ,Lyra." Silver drowsily said.

"Hi, Silver. Morning." Lyra perked.

"Which one of us is going to wake Sleeping Beauty over here?" Silver pointed at the still sleeping Ethan.

"I'm going to go get ready so you wake him up." Lyra went into the bathroom.

"Aw, come on he's your boyfriend." Silver teased.

"He's not boyfriend!" Lyra yelled.

"Whatever you say, Lyra. Now let's see…how shall I wake up Ethan?" Silver evilly said, "Oh, I know! Totodile Water Gun on Ethan please."

"Toto-Dile!" the blue crocodile sprayed Ethan with water waking him up.

"Ahh! Help, help! I'm drowning, help!" Ethan screamed.

"Hahahaha! That's enough Totodile Return." Silver laughed.

"That wasn't very funny!" Ethan fumed.

"Not to you but to me it's hilarious!" Silver smugly said.

"Quil Ember on Silver!" Ethan called out the fire Mouse.

"Ow, Touché!" Silver was burned by Quil.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go change." Ethan walked towards the bathroom door grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it until Silver stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"And why is that Silver?"

"Because Lyra's in there."

"Ahh!" Ethan squealed as he let go of the door knob and Lyra came out.

"Hi Ethan, your awake."

"Uh-um-hi Lyra." Ethan greeted her awkwardly.

"Huh? Ethan is something wrong?" she was confused.

"Oh a n-nothing is wrong, nothing at all." Ethan rushed towards the bathroom, red in the face.

"What's with him?" Lyra asked.

"I've been wondering that ever since I met him." Silver deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the air a black helicopter with an orange R is heading towards Violet City. Inside the helicopter is (you guessed it) team Rocket members along with one of their interim leaders Executive Petrel.<p>

(Team Rocket battle music starts)

"Executive Petrel sir we are nearing Violet City." One of the grunts said.

"Excellent." Executive Petrel said as he remembered what Archer had told him a few days ago.

"_Petrel you will take a unit and go to Violet City and cause some trouble and terror for the civilians." Executive Archer said._

"_Right." Executive Petrel agreed._

"A squad you will go and infiltrate the city." Executive Petrel told them.

"Yes, sir."

"B squad you will make sure everything is ready when I come."

"Will do sir."

"Violet City get ready because he I come. Hahahahaaha!" he cackled.

(Team Rocket battle music ends.)

* * *

><p>"So is everybody ready?" Silver asked.<p>

"Yep."

"Me too."

"Good let's get to the Gym before there's a crowd." Silver said.

"Yeah, wait we still don't know what type of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses or how strong he or she is. What if we aren't strong enough to face them?" Lyra worried.

"Lyra stop being such a scaredy Meowth. I'm sure we'll do fine." Silver said.

"But still… maybe we should go train I heard about this place called Sprout Tower where people go to train for Gym battles here." Ethan said.

"Ugh, fine you big wimps we'll go to Sprout Tower. Now all we have to do is find it. Lyra check the map."

"It says that Sprout Tower is northward of the Poke Mart and Gym."

"Okay let's go but if there is a crowd at the Gym you guys are going to be in trouble." Silver warned.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Silver, Ethan, and Lyra are at the highest floor in the tower. Ethan has just finished a battle with the lead sage.<p>

"Here young one's take these escape ropes. You'll leave the tower easily this way." the sage said.

"Thank you sir Goodbye!" the all used the escape ropes to get back down to the bottom floor where the exit was at.

(Team Rocket Battle music starts again.)

(Little girl scream)

"What was that?" Lyra looked around.

"Run, run! Run away!" a boy screamed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ethan asked the boy.

"It's these people they suddenly appeared and started attacking. They are stealing people's Pokémon and are robbing the whole place. It's an invasion I tell you an invasion! If I were you I would run away like everybody else before take your Pokémon!" He started running away again.

"Wait what do these people look like?" Lyra yelled after him.

"Have a look for yourself because they're here!" Ethan shouted.

"Team Rocket I should have known." Silver hissed.

"Well if it isn't my son, Silver." Came a voice from behind them.

"Who are you?" a bewildered Lyra asked.

"Why I'm Giovanni the glorious and incredible leader of Team Rocket and Silver father." Giovanni said.

"You're Silver's dad?" Ethan exclaimed.

"That's what I said. Silver please come join Team Rocket so we can rule together as father and son. You're my child so you should listen to me." Giovanni talked.

* * *

><p>"Help, help! Someone help me!" a little girl yelled.<p>

"Now, now little girl all we want is your Pokémon." the Rockette (Female Rocket grunt).

"Yeah just give us the Pokémon and you won't get hurt! Hehehe!" a Rocket grunt said.

"No Wooper's mine!" the girl held her Pokémon tight.

"Fine have it your way then, we'll have to take it by force!" the Rockette reached to take the Wooper from the little girl.

"Ahhhhh!" the little girl screamed.

"Pidgeotto Gust Attack now!" a mysterious voice ordered the bird.

"Pidgeotto!" the Pokémon blew the Rocket members away from the girl.

"Uh! So you want to get in the way of Team Rocket, eh? You're going to be very sorry then Koffing!" the grunt called out the Pokémon.

"Dunsparce, I choose you!" the Rockette said.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say son will you join me?" Giovanni pestered Silver.<p>

"Totodile hit him with your hardest Water Gun now!" Silver commanded.

"Wha-?" the man said as his disguise was blasted of revealing him not to be Giovanni.

"One: My Father doesn't have an idiotic voice like yours. So you're a moron for trying to trick me his son. Two: Even if you were my father I would never, ever join Team Rocket because they're weak, pathetic, idiots and are nothing." Silver huffed mad that this guy tried to trick him.

"Idiotic voice? You know you're awfully mean for a kid. And I should have known it would have been no use trying to fool Giovanni's brat." The man said.

"Well if you aren't Giovanni, just who the heck are you then?" Ethan said tired of seeing Team Rocket even through this is the second time seeing them.

"Well…allow me to re-introduce myself for real. I am Executive Petrel one of Team Rockets four Executives and master of disguise. I must say it was a surprise to see you three here, especially now." Executive Petrel said.

"One of the four Executives? There's three more we have to deal with!" Lyra said.

"No, only if you get in our way." Petrel stated, "Want to know something? I'm nicest person in Team Rocket so if you don't get in my way I'll try to tell the others to leave you three alone."

"No way! Like we are going to stand back and let you guys go and steal people's Pokémon." They all said at once.

"Oh well, I tried it the nice way looks like I'm going to have to do it the Rocket way!" Petrel sighed and then cackled.

"Bring it on; we're ready to take you down!" Ethan said.

"You've got spunk; I like that. Go Koffing!" Executive Petrel called out the Poison Gas Pokémon.

"I'll take it from here!" said a mysterious man.

"Huh? Who's there? Who said that?" Executive Petrel looked around looking where the voice came from.

"Up here, you fiend!" said the voice.

All four looked up and saw a boy about 16-years old on a hang-glider with and a HootHoot gliding down towards them.

"_Great, just what I need more interlopers." _Petrel sarcastically said.

"That's right; I'm here to stop you people from invading my city. I am Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader." Falkner told them.

"So he's the Gym leader." Ethan said.

"I would like to thank you for trying to protect my city, but I have a favor to ask of you, let me handle him. Please, go and stop all the other Rocket members before they do any more damage." Falkner told them.

"Right." They said as they left to protect Violet City.

"As for you, get ready to be defeated! HootHoot!" Falkner called his Pokémon.

"Hahaha! I'd like to see you try! Koffing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but I think the last few chaps. had been less suspenseful so I made this. Also now you know where Archer told Petrel to go and cause trouble for Violet City. And in case you didn't know Falkner was the mysterious man who saved the little girl and her Wooper.<strong>

**June: You do know that the title was a dead giveaway for this chap. and looks like Falkner isn't the Gym Leader who's going to be replaced, but there are still the other seven Gym Leaders. **

**Me: Yeah it was but I made it that way tune in on Thursday or Friday readers for chap. 7 Drive out the Rockets!**

**Review! **


	7. Drive out the Rockets!

**Me: Hey guy's its Friday and just as promised I giving you chap. 7 Drive out the Rockets! Time to let this chap. begin.**

**June: does anybody on fanfiction own Pokémon? If not why would you expect turtle to own it. If he did he would do many things like-**

**Me: June please shut your babbling so we can get on with the chap. already.**

**June: well I never! Rude!**

**Me: I know you are but what am I?**

* * *

><p>(Team Rocket music continues from last chap.)<p>

"My first day back as Gym Leader and I have to deal with Rocket members of all things." Falkner hissed.

"Well you wouldn't have to deal with us if you just stayed out of our way!" Executive Petrel exclaimed.

"HootHoot Peck Attack!"

"Koffing Smokescreen!" the Pokémon covered the place with a black gas clouding all sight.

"HootHoot, let's get rid of that smoke with Gust attack!" Soon most of the gas was blown away allowing the two to see, again.

"Tackle the bird Koffing!"

"Koff ing Koffing!" the purple gas Pokémon rammed into HootHoot!"

"Hoot!"

"HootHoot don't get knocked down so easily; use Reflect then Tackle!"

"HootHoot!" the Pokémon put up a wondrous wall of light, and sent a small blast of psychic energy at Koffing.

"Now Koffing, let's use Smog!"

"HootHoot Confusion, again!"

* * *

><p>Over on the West part of Violet city.<p>

"Uh, who knew these Pokémon could be so heavy, uh?" the Rockette dragged a bag full of helpless Pokémon.

"!" the Pokémon screamed hoping someone can help them.

"Quiet you! No one can save you!" the Rockette said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I'd beg to differ!" Ethan shouted at the Rockette.

"Oh, great. What do you want little punk?" Rockette said.

"I want you to release all of those Pokémon, now!" Ethan demanded. The Rockette just laughed at such demands.

"You think, after all the trouble I went through to steal these Pokémon that I am just going to let them go? No way! Not unless you beat me in a battle." she challenged.

"Bring it on then!"

"Mareep let's go!" The Rockette called out a small blue sheep, with a striped tail with a yellow ball on the end, and had striped horns on the side and yellow wool.

"Go Furry let's do this!" Ethan called out his Sentret named Furry and took out his Pokedex to look up Mareep.

"_Mareep: The Wool Pokémon. Mareep is an Electric type Pokémon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week." _The Pokedex chirped.

"That's a nice little toy you have there, I'll have to remember to steal it after I defeat you! Mareep, Thundershock Attack!"

"Marrrreep!" the sheep let loose an electrical charge at Furry.

"Furry dodge it!"

"Sentret!" Furry tried to dodge the attack but couldn't and was hit with the electric shot.

"Furry don't let that take you down! Use, Quick Attack!"

"Sentret ret Sentret!" the Pokémon dashed towards Mareep.

"Mareep, stop it with your Growl Attack!"

"Mareep!" the Mareep growled lowering Sentret's Attack stat and stopped it dead in its track's.

"Now, Mareep, let's make sure that rat doesn't move again! Thunder Wave let's go!"

"Mar mareep reep!" the Rockette's Mareep let loose a weak electrical charge paralyzing anything it hit.

"Sen Sentret!" Furry wailed as the shock paralyzed it.

"Furry try a Scratch Attack!"

"Sentret!" the Pokémon tried to move but it couldn't because of Thunder Wave.

"Now, let's show'em our Thundershock again! Mareep!"

"Mareep!"

"Sentret!" the Pokémon screamed as it was hit with the Thundershock Attack.

'Oh, no! Poor Furry, I got to think of something to help it. But what?' Ethan thought as he watched his Pokémon helplessly.

"Wait, that's it!" Ethan remembered.

* * *

><p>Over in the Northern part of town there was another battle taking place near Sprout Tower.<p>

"Totodile Rage Attack!" Silver ordered.

"Toto dile, dile Totodile!" the Pokémon threw a rage at a round, rocky Pokémon, with arms and no legs. A Geodude, more specifically a Rocket member's Geodude.

"Geodude!" the Pokémon was pushed back but unfazed.

"Geodude use Tackle!" Rocket member ordered.

"Geodude!"

"Totodile, send it flying with Water Gun!"

"Toto Todile!" the Pokémon sprayed Geodude with water pushing it back towards its trainer until it collided and both were knocked out.

"I'll be taking my prize money, thank you." Silver took the Rocket's wallet and took out some money.

* * *

><p>Over in the south part of Violet City.<p>

"Rita use Razor Leaf!" Lyra ordered her Chikorita named Rita.

"Chiko!"

"Rattata use Bite Attack!" another Rocket member was having a battle; this one with Lyra.

"Rattata!" the small purple rodent dodged the Razor Leaf and bit Rita.

"Chika!"

"Now Rita, use Growl!"

"Rattata Quick Attack!" but the Rattata dived into the growl and fell for Lyra's trap.

"Rita, quick use Razor Leaf!"

"Chikarita!" it said as it threw the razor-sharp leaves at the Rattata who didn't have enough time to dodge and fainted.

"Grrr, you'll pay for this one day!" the Rocket growled as he fled.

"That's right you better run!" Lyra said as Rita agreed with her.

"Chika rita chik!"

* * *

><p>Back over to Ethan and his battle.<p>

"What are you talking about that's it?" the Rockette asked.

"I'm talking about this! Furry try using Scratch on the ground!" Ethan ordered.

"Sentret!" the Pokémon did as it was told.

Soon all of the electric current was going into the ground through Furry's claws along with the current that paralyzed Furry. Allowing it to move around freely once again.

"Sentret!" the Pokémon said glad it was healthy again.

"What, but that's impossible! That little rat should be paralyzed! What's going on?" the bewildered Rockette asked.

"You see I remember that electric-type moves don't affect ground-type Pokémon. So I thought, "What if I could somehow get Mareep's electricity into the ground?" then I remembered that Furry's claws; if I could get Furry's claws into the ground, then all the electricity would pass through Furry and go into the ground. Furry's Paralysis wearing of was just an added bonus." Ethan explained.

"Well, well you're wiser than you look, but you forgot one thing."

"Oh, yeah what's that?"

"This! Mareep Thunder Wave!"

"Mareep!"

"Oh, Right. Furry dodge it and use Quick Attack!"

"Sentret!" The Pokémon dodged the Thunder Wave and hit Mareep.

"Mar reep!"

"You may have been able to dodge that…but you can't dodge these! Mareep Thundershock in all directions!"

"Uh-oh, Furry try to dodge them!"

"Sentret sent ret sen-sentret!" Furry dodged each Thundershock fired.

"Again, Mareep!"

"Furry, keep dodging them!"

"Mar reep, reep ree!"

"Sentret tret sen!"

"Your Pokémon must be getting tired from all of that dodging!" the Rockette sneered.

"Well, not as tired as your Mareep!" Ethan said which was true fire an attack in all directions is more exhausting than dodging.

"Mar-reep mareep!" the Mareep gasped for air.

"Furry use Quick attack now!"

"Sentret Sentret!" Furry dashed at Mareep and hit it.

Mareep fainted from the impact because it was tired from shooting Thundershocks.

"No! This shouldn't have happened…Fine. I'll leave the Pokémon, but you will rue this day!"

"Yeah, we did it, Furry! Come on, we should probably take these to the Pokémon Center."

* * *

><p>"Koff Koffing!"<p>

"Koffing return!" Petrel returned his Pokémon.

"It looks like you lost Petrel; time for you and your gang to leave, now." Falkner said darkly.

"Fine, I'm a man of my word I'll leave, and so will all the grunts. Attention! Attention, Rocket grunts time for us to leave this forsaken city." Petrel talked through a walkie-talkie.

"Good, now never come back."

"Looks like my ride is here." Petrel looked up as the same helicopter he came in appeared with a ladder suspended from the opening, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir." The Rocket grunt flying the helicopter smiled evilly.

"I just remembered something Gym leader, I may be a man of my word, but that doesn't mean I'm not a sore loser! B squad leader set off the bombs!"

"Bombs?"

"That's right; consider it my farewell present to you." Petrel said as he climbed up the ladder as the helicopter flew away.

"Detonation in three…two…one." The grunt, who was also the B squad leader, said.

**Boom! Ka-Boom!**

"Hehehe! I always say we should leave with a bang!" Petrel cackled from his helicopter.

"Where did that noise come from Rita?" Lyra asked.

"Chikalee. Chikorita!" the Pokémon pointed.

"!" Lyra screamed as she saw what had happened.

* * *

><p>"It can't be!" Ethan gazed.<p>

"It is!" Silver said.

* * *

><p>"Sprout Tower! Come on, Pidgeotto; we have to save Sprout Tower!"<p>

Falkner and his Pidgeotto flew as fast as they could over to Sprout Tower only to see when the smoke cleared, a figure with a dragon Pokémon trying to keep Sprout Tower standing.

"Who are you?" Falkner asked.

"Never mind that, just help me keep the Tower steady!" the figure said.

"Right!"

(Team Rocket battle music stops.)

* * *

><p>After some time workers came and had their Caterpie and Weedle fire String Shot at the Tower to keep it steady. The mysterious person disappeared after the workers came to the site.<p>

"Ethan, Lyra, and Silver I'd like to thank you for helping my city against Team Rocket." Falkner thanked them. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"You could battle us; you see we're taking the Johto league challenge and-" Ethan told him.

"Say no more." Falkner interrupted, "It would be an honor to have a battle against you brave three, but it will have to wait through, because as Gym Leader I have to see to helping Sprout Tower and make sure the citizens are safe. You'll have to wait a week or two, until then thank you."

"Sure we can wait until then; we'll be training for our battle." Lyra said for Ethan, herself and Silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There's chap. 7 was it good because I thought it could have been better. Also the mystery figure you al should know who it is but if you don't you'll find out much later. Oh and if you do know please keep it secret until much later.<strong>

**June: The Gym Leader Battle chap. will come later after two chaps.**

**Me: Hey, I just thought of a new fake name for me, Jerry, but which one do you think is better Marc or Jerry? Also the Explosion sounds are much bigger than they appear 72 font to be exact sorry for it not being the correct size.**

**Review!**


	8. Bonus Chap: Earl's Pokemon Academy

**Duosharp: Greetings, readers. I am the new author. Turtle has been elim-**

**Turtle: Can it, Duoey. Being the new co-host does not make you the author. Which, I am by the way.**

**Duosharp: Hey! I hate being called that.**

**Turtle: And why else would I call you that, then? On with the story.**

**Duosharp: (sigh) On with Chap. 8. And Turtle owns Pokemon. **

**June: Hey! How come I don't have any dialogue here?**

**Turtle: Sorry, June we forgot about you!**

**June: But, how could you forget about someone like me? I'm the best person here. Everybody loves me.**

**Duosharp: Conceited much isn't she?**

**Turtle: Now you see what I have to deal with. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**June: Hey!**

**Duosharp: Shoot. So close too.**

* * *

><p>It is a peaceful morning in Violet City. It had been almost two weeks since the dreaded Team Rocket came and attacked this city. Ever since Team Rocket left after causing chaos, panic, pandemonium, and disorder (Turtle: Their work had been done.) Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader, and some other citizens have been working to restore the sprout Tower which had been almost destroyed.<p>

Ethan, Lyra and Silver have been relaxing ever since then and training for their upcoming battle with Falkner. Currently Silver is off somewhere training his Pokemon, which left Lyra alone to wake up Ethan who was sleeping right now.

"Ethan?" Lyra called for as she opened the door to their room. She saw her childhood friend Ethan, sleeping lazily and peacefully on his bed. "I should have known he would be still asleep."

Lyra walked over to Ethan and hovered over him. "Ethan? Ethan, wake up. Ethan?" She shook him lightly for a bit before he started to stir. "Good Ethan you're awake."

"Hey Lyra, why did you wake me up so early?" Ethan yawned as he stood up from his bed.

"Early? It's nine, Silver even left to train at Route 30."

"But I wanna laze about! We just bested Team Rocket almost two weeks ago."

"It's only temporary. I got something special planned."

Upon hearing that, Ethan's face lit up and he shot into the bathroom. Within minutes, he emerged, wearing his red (albeit only) jacket and his favorite gold-and –black baseball cap, backwards as always. (Duosharp: The cap, not a jacket. He's a dolt but still…)

Lyra grabbed Ethan's hand, and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Pokemon Academy? This wasn't what I expected!" Ethan whined, as they stood in front of Earl's house.<p>

"Well, Earl's class was almost full! This was the best I could get, so be appreciative! Anyways, what did you expect, Cerulean Cape?"

Ethan threw up his hands in resignation, and trudged in. "Lyra, aren't you going to come too?"

She groaned. "Ethan, you're probably the only guy who needs to go to summer school."

"No, I'm relatively intelligent!"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Relatively. What does confusion do?"

"Uh… does it harm you're Pokemon every turn?"

"No, Ethan. Your Pokemon may hurt itself."

"I knew that." (Turtle: Sure, Ethan. That's why you answered the question wrong.)

Lyra just shoved Ethan in and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Ethan entered the classroom he had found that there were several kids there. The teacher was a blond haired woman with a green apron white blouse and a yellow dress.<p>

"Why hello! She said with a friendly smile.

"Uh, I'm Ethan is this the Status Conditions class." He meekly asked.

"Yes. This is the class. I'm your teacher Ms. Daffalapadabadoo." (Duosharp: No comment to that.)

"Ms. Who?" Ethan was bewildered because he's never heard of a name so weird like that.

"No, no, no I'm Ms. Daffalapadabadoo. Ms. Who is five doors down she teaches about the different Pokemon types." she explained. "Now, please, Ethan why don't you take a seat next to Matthew."

"Okay. Well, now I know where to go for that class." Ethan mumbled.

"Where, were we class?"

"We were talking about Paralysis." A girl named Mina answered.

"Right. Paralysis is a condition that, well, paralyzes the Pokemon. If the Pokemon is paralyzed they may not be able to move. Paralysis is mostly caused by electrically attacks. Now, who can tell me what other kinds over moves can cause paralysis?" she asked. A number of hands went up except for Ethan's.

'I remember. When I was battling that Rockette, she had a Mareep that used Thunder Wave to paralyze Furry.' Ethan thought.

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Paralysis can be caused by moves like Stun Spore, Body Slam, and Lick, along with many other moves of different types." he finished.

"That's correct. Paralysis can be caused by a number of different moves of different types. The next subject is Burning. Burning is a lot like Poisoning it hurts the Pokemon every turn but unlike Poisoning it doesn't hurt the Pokemon outside of battle."

"What if a Pokémon is frozen?" a little girl raised her hand to ask the question.

"If a Pokémon is Frozen it is unable to do anything. Next, is Confusion. When a Pokémon is confused it may hurt itself from time to time."

"Ms. Dabafalamscoo-"

"That's Ms. Daffalapadabadoo." She corrected the student.

"Right. One time when I was in a Pokemon battle, the trainer ordered their Pokemon to use a move that made a Pokemon fall in love with their Pokemon. What's the name of that condition?" Susie the student asked.

"It's called Infatuation. If the Pokemon uses a move like Attract on a Pokemon of a different Gender, then the Pokémon falls in love with the user. If the Pokémon falls in love with the user they might be immobilized because they think they're in love."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" the bell rang signaling for the end of the first classes.

"Well that's all the time we have see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Type Class<strong>

"Hello students. I'm Ms. Who." the teacher said. She had long brown hair and wore a red blouse and some blue jeans.

"Hi, Ms. Who." The class chimed in union.

"Today class we will be learning about the different types of Pokemon there is. There are 17 types of Pokemon. They're Water, Dark, Grass, Bug, Ghost, Fighting, Psychic, Normal, Poison, Dragon, Fire, Electric, Steel, Rock, Ground, Flying, and Ice. Each type of Pokemon is strong or weak against other types of Pokemon. For example Dark-types are weak against Fighting and Bug-Types, but are strong against Ghost and Psychic-types. Also there are Pokemon that are more than one type. We call them Dual-types. Flying-type Pokemon are the most common Pokemon two have more than one type most are Normal-Flying types." She explained to the children.

Ethan was the one most interested. He was learning a lot about Pokemon and he found it kind of fun. He thought it was going to be boring but he was wrong and was happy about it.

Soon time whizzed by and Ethan was in the next class. He was in his Pokemon Move class with Mr. Bustle. He was a tall man with black hair and wore a polo shirt and jeans. He learned about how Pokemon can learn moves of different types and that if the use a move that's the same type as them it becomes more powerful.

He also learned that Pokemon moves are categorized either as Special, Physical, or Other. And that each move has a set of PP or Power Points that allows the Pokemon to perform the moves, but only can be used the number of PP they have. Ethan also learnt that a Pokemon can have only four moves and if they want to learn a new one of them would have to be deleted.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Care<strong>

"Hello class, I'm your teacher, Nurse Joy." The Nurse walked into the classroom.

"Nurse Joy?" Ethan asked. "What are you doing here teaching?"

"Why who else would know about Pokemon care then someone who does it for a living?" (Turtle: She has a good point.)

"Well, it does make a lot of sense. But who will take care of any injured Pokemon that come to the Pokemon Center?"

"The Chansey can take care of it. Besides I only teach here sometimes." She stated.

"Now class if you ever have an injured Pokemon you should take them to the Pokemon Center. But that's not always the case if you aren't near one you should go to the Poke Mart and buy items that will help. Potions are excellent for restoring a Pokémon's HP. There is also medicine that helps heal Pokémon from Status conditions. They are most commonly known as heals. There is one for almost all status conditions."

"Are there any Heals for Infatuation?" Ethan asked her.

"There are no heals for infatuation. The only way for a Pokemon to get over Infatuation is to return them into their Poke Ball."

Soon lunch came then; it was off back to class for Ethan. His next class was about a Pokémon's abilities. He learnt that a Pokémon's ability can help them in battle and that ever Pokemon has ability. His next class was about battles which were his favorite. He learnt strategies of all sorts. His second to last class was about Pokemon Evolution. He learnt that nearly 95% of all Pokemon evolved. He learnt that some people like Prof. Elm and Prof. Rowan of Sinnoh study about Pokemon Evolution trying to discover the mysteries of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Mythology<strong>

"There are many myths and legends of Pokemon." the teacher said. "Most of the legends and myths are about Legendary Pokemon like Mew and Celebi."

"Mew?" a student wondered.

"Yes, before any other Pokemon was discovered people originally thought there was 150 Pokemon. When Mew was discovered they nicknamed it the Phantom Pokemon since it was the 151. This led to the possibility that there might be more than 150 Pokemon out there and they were right. Soon countless numbers of Pokemon have been discovered and-wait this Pokemon Mythology not History.

"Mew is thought to be the ancestor of all Pokemon and can learn every move there is."

"Whoa!" the class said.

"Celebi is a legendary Pokemon that has the ability to travel through time. It is known as the voice of the forest and its protector. Nobody knows where or when Celebi is from because of its ability. It has even been known to carry people or Pokemon to a different time." The teacher told them.

"Cool!" the students were getting excited because of what they had heard.

The teacher continued explaining all that they knew about Legendary Pokemon. She told them why Lugia stays at the bottom of the Sea to protect people from its awesome power. She told them of one of the many legends of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, The Beast Trio. She told them of how they had died in a fire in the Brass Tower of Ecruteak City. And how Ho-oh resurrected them and they came to be.

The very last story she told was about Mewtwo. How he was created when scientists of Team Rocket experimented on the embryo from a pregnant Mew.

"Their plan was to create the most powerful Pokémon in the world which would help them in their goal for world conquest. But unfortunately they succeeded. Mewtwo's only goal was to become the most powerful Pokemon in the world; it was never seen or heard from again. Some say Mewtwo is wondering the world trying to become stronger, others say that it is searching for its reason for being here." She finished.

It was the end of school and Ethan thought he had a lot of fun today. Despite he had to go to summer school. He learned so much about Pokemon that he thought he should be thankful to Lyra, but then again she was the one who sent him to summer school. And if he told her that she might never let him here the end of it and she would probably send him there again.

She had just finished dinner when her PokéGear finally rung. She picked it up, and was greeted by the same tired voice, whiner, but still.

"Where are you?"

"The café near Sprout Tower."

"I'm starving!"

"I'll buy you dinner."

"Ok…" he hung up. "You owe me for sending me to summer school, anyway."

* * *

><p>"So what did you learn?"<p>

Ethan looked up from his plate.

"Status Conditions, strategies, the like." He replied, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Did you pay attention?"

"You sound like my mom!"

"What does Burning do?"

"Hurts your Pokemon every turn? Out of battle… No, that's poisoning."

"Wow! I'm impressed! You're ready to fight Falkner!"

Ethan frowned. "Of course I am, I was before too."

"Yeah, you lost two a Bug Catcher before."

"I only had Furry then!"

"At full health, too."

Lyra shook her head. Ethan never learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Turtle: Hey, guys! I'm back with the coffee. Time to celebrate our new co-host.<strong>

**Duosharp: Yes! You got the coffee I like, right?**

**Turtle: Yes.**

**June: What's coffee?**

**Turtle: You've never had coffee before! Well, coffee is drink made from roasted seeds of a tropical shrub.**

**Duosharp: You're reading that from a dictionary, aren't you?**

**Turtle: No. Maybe.**

**June: Will you two shut up and just give me the coffee?**

**Duosharp: Annoying little…**

**Turtle: Hey! No swearing! There might be children reading this.**

**June: Mmm. This tastes good. Mmm. So good. I want more coffee!**

**Duosharp and Turtle: Hey! That's my coffee!**

**June: (Deep, Eerie Voice) Coffee is mine! In fact all the coffee belongs to me and once I steal all of the world's coffee all will bow down to me to get coffee! For without coffee all the people of the world will be unable to do anything! And Then I will rule all of Fan fiction! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Wahahahahahaha!**

**Turtle: 0-0 Okay… No more coffee for you. Ever!**

**Duosharp: '-_- There are so many things wrong with that plan, I don't even know where to start.**

**June: (Deep, Eerie Voice) No one touches my coffee! No one! You'll have to pry it from my cold undead body first! For I am the supreme leader of coffee. No, I'm the Queen of Coffee! Hahahaha-hahaha hahahaha!**

**Duosharp: May I?**

**Turtle: -_-Please do. **

**Duosharp: Poliwhirl, use Hypnosis on her.**

**Poliwhirl: Poliwhirl!**

**June: I'm …so sleepy.**

**Turtle: Take her away, Duosharp.**

**Duosharp: Yes! Come on, Poliwhirl!**

**Turtle: She's still coming back next time.**

**Duosharp: Darn!**

**Turtle: Let that be a lesson to us all, some people can't handle caffeine or coffee for that matter. No matter what. Well, see you next chap. hopefully June is better by then.**

**Duosharp: Review!**


	9. Vs The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon

**Turtle: Okay, guys I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, maybe a week so I want you all to act like I was still here. Duosharp you're in charge. Watch my story and make sure nothing goes wrong.**

**Duosharp: Will do, boss, sir!**

**June: Hey! How come the he gets to be in charge, he's new and I was here first!**

**Turtle: Because June, if I leave you in charge you will drink coffee and then try to take over fanfiction and I am not dealing with the police! My family already dealt with them twice, we don't need to deal with them again.**

**Duosharp: Wait, wait, wait. Your family has dealt with the police twice.**

**Turtle: It's not what you think. My sister when she was 6, 7 prank called the police and that was one.**

**Duosharp:**_** Smart sister.**_

**Turle: I know right. Anyway then my little brother called them in March, maybe April because my sister said she was going to kill him. He's still banned from touching the phone. Apparently, I'm the only one with sense, since I didn't make the police come for a false alarm. I'm the oldest, by the way.**

**Duosharp: She threatened to kill him?**

**Turtle: In her the defense he is annoying. Then, again so is she. You know this one time… Actually I'll tell you later, I got to go. See ya, be good!**

**Duosharp: You heard what he said June, I'm in charge!**

**June: (Grumbles) Well, at least I took his I Phone, now I can listen to the songs on his IPad app.**

**Turtle: Give me, that!**

**June: Aw.**

**Duosharp: Well, it's time to start the story. Turtle: Doesn't own Pokemon. Hey, June go get me a Donut!**

**June: Why should I?**

**Duosharp: Because I'm in charge.**

**June: Ugh, fine.**

**Duosharp: Being in charge is fun.**

* * *

><p>Finally after two weeks of waiting, training, and preparing the Sprout Tower was finally fixed. And that meant that Ethan, Lyra and Silver would be able to battle Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader for a Gym Badge. But will they be able to beat Falkner? Can they even wake up to go and challenge him?<p>

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _the annoying Alarm clock rang startling Ethan, Lyra and Silver from their beauty sleep.

"Wahhh!" Ethan shrieked as he fell off his bed.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Lyra worried for her friend. (Turtle: That's friend not boyfriend…maybe.)

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ethan got up from the floor embarrassed.

"So…Ethan, did you have a nice trip?" (Duosharp: Really, he's going with that old joke?)

In response to his joke, Ethan threw his pillow at Silver, right in the face, too.

"No one has good humor these days." Silver said.

"Stop messing around you two, today we finally get to have our Gym Battle with Falkner, and we need to get there, fast." Lyra said.

"I'm challenging him first!" Ethan called.

"No way, loser, I'm challenging him first!" Silver told Ethan.

"Will you two stop for once? We can bother with that later besides we can't challenge him in our pajamas." Lyra jested towards their pajamas.

"Right."

"Sorry."

"Besides…I'm challenging him first, since I'll be the first one ready!" Lyra quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"What!"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be the one to challenge, Falkner!" Silver ran out of the Pokemon Center rushing towards the Gym.<p>

"So I heard from Gina, who heard from Kim, who heard from Jenna, who heard it from Brad, who heard it from his cousin, who heard it from me that…" the girl was talking to her friend.

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to challenge Falkner first!" Ethan shouted out.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" Lyra was last running out of the Pokemon Center.

"…And I'm like if you don't let go of those shoes I will make you sorry! And do you want to know what they did?"

"What?"

"They totally didn't let go of the shooooooes!" Silver ran past the girl making her spin in the same spot she was standing.

"What was that?" her friend asked.

"I don't know!"

"Like they say, Lyra chivalry is dead!" Ethan said as he ran past the same girl Silver ran past.

"Okay, I swear if that happens again I'll scream."

"You got that right." Lyra mumbled under her breath as she ran past the same girl the boys ran past.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the girl kept her word and screamed.

"Ha! I'm the first one here!" Silver triumphantly said.

"You may be the first one here, but I'm going to be the first one to battle, Falkner!" Ethan sped up to get inside the Gym when he was cut off by Lyra and her Chikorita.

"Not on my watch!" Lyra then ordered Rita to use Vine Whip on both Ethan and Silver.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we could work something out." Silver offered.

"Oh no, we're going inside the Gym and we'll let Falkner decide, whom will battle him first."

"Hey, guys how have you been?" Falkner asked when he saw them.

"Oh, we've been fine." Lyra said.

"We're also ready for our first Gym battle." Ethan reminded Falkner why they were there.

"Right, so this will be your first Gym Battle? Well, since it's your first I'll tell you about the rules. As you know Gym Battles are for Gym Badges so you can qualify to take the Pokemon League challenge and you need eight badges to enter. To get eight badges one must defeat a Gym Leader in a Pokemon battle. Each Gym specializes in a Pokemon type, like how I specialize in Flying types. Now who will I battle first?"

"That would be me!" Silver said.

"No, I will!" Ethan told Silver.

"Hello? Ladies, first!" Lyra scolded them.

"That's enough. I will battle Ethan first. He asked me a week ago." Falkner told them.

"What?"

"See, I told you!" Ethan smirked.

"Now, just because you three helped me save the city doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Falkner warned them. "Now let's get up to the battle arena see you at the top." Falkner rode off on his Pidgeotto to the top.

"Wait how do we get to…he can't hear me can he?" Ethan said.

"Nope, he can't. By the way I'm Clyde. I give advice to trainers and hold the matches between Gym Leaders and trainers. To get to the top you need to take the elevator, there's a switch in the middle of the platform. He likes to hold battles up there because bird Pokémon shows their true power in the air." Clyde explained.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" all three said as they finally came up the battle arena with Falkner on the other side.<p>

"Since the Pokemon League says that I have to do this. I'm Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity… I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokemon!" Falkner got ready for the match.

(Johto Gym Leader and Elite Four Battle Music starts.) (Duosharp: Finally, the first Gym Battle!")

**Ethan ****Vs.**** Falkner: The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon**

"This will be a two-on two-match, the trainer who knocks out both Pokemon on the opponent's side wins, only the challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon. Let the match, begin!" Clyde waved the flags signaling the start of the match.

"Go, Spearow!" Falkner called out a small bird with a small beak, brown feathers on its head, black feathers on its back, and red feathers on its wings.

"Furry, come on out!" Ethan sent out his Sentret.

"Sentret!"

"Spear Spearow!"

"Spearow, let's start this battle with Leer Attack!" Falkner told his bird Pokemon.

"Spearow!" shot an intimidating glance at its foe.

"Furry, fight back with Scratch!"

"Sen Sentret!" Ethan's Sentret named Furry, dug its sharp claws into the Spearow.

"Spearow!" it cried.

"Spearow, don't get knocked down so easily! Use your Peck Attack!"

"Row Spearow!"

"Furry! Use Quick Attack to dodge, Spearow!"

"Sentret sentret, tret sen!"

"I don't think so! Stop them in their tracks with, Growl!"

"Spearow!"

"Sentret!" the Pokémon came to a sudden halt.

"Wha-?"

"Now Spearow, Furry Attack!"

"Spear Spearow!"

"Furry quick, use Defense Curl!"

"Too late!"

"Sentret!" Furry said as it was jabbed by Spearow's beak five times.

"Quick Attack, towards Spearow!"

"Spearow, dodge by flying high in the air!"

"Row!" it flew right above Furry.

"Time for a skydiving Peck Attack! Spearow!"

"Spear Spearow!" it swooped down and charged at Furry.

"Furry jump onto Spearow on my signal! Now!" Ethan told his Pokemon.

"Sentret!"

"Spear? Spearow row!" the bird started trashing about when it discovered that Furry was on its back.

"Hey, get off my Spearow!"

"Now, Furry double Scratch Attack!"

"Sentret!"

"Spea-row!" the bird came crashing down after it was hit with the attack.

"Now Furry, finish it with Quick Attack!"

"Sentret!"

"Spear spearow!"

"Spearow is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Ethan!"

"Good job Spearow, return!" Falkner recalled his Spearow. "You may have won this round but now the real match begins now! Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgey's evolved form squawked.

"Let the second round begin!" Clyde started.

"Furry use Quick Attack!"

"Sentret!" Furry lunged at Pidgeotto but it looked unfazed when the attack hit.

"Pidgeotto must be stronger than I thought." Ethan said to himself.

"That's right, my Pidgeotto is the strongest Pidgeotto there is. Now, let's blow them away with Gust!" Falkner said full of pride for his Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto sent a strong gust of wind at Sentret.

"Sentret try to dodge it!"

"You can't dodge my Pidgeotto's Gust Attack!" Falkner smirked.

"Sentret!" Furry cried as it fruitlessly tried to dodge the attack and was sent flying by it right into Ethan's arms.

"Sentret is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Falkner!"

"Return Furry. You deserve a nice long rest." Ethan returned Furry back into its Poke Ball.

"Quil, I need your help!" Ethan summoned out his Cyndaquil.

"Begin the next round!"

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

"Pidgeo!"

"Quil use Smokescreen!"

"Cyndaquil!" it aid as it filled the entire room with Smoke.

"Pidgeotto, blow that Smokescreen away with Gust!"

"Geotto!"

"Quil Cyndaquil!" Quil took some damage from the Gust.

"Pidgeotto, Tackle!"

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto swooped down and hit Quil.

"Cyndaquil!" it fell on its back.

"Get up, Quil!"

"Pidgeotto Tackle, again!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Cyndaquil use Ember Attack!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil sent small flames right into Pidgeotto's face.

"Pidgeo!"

"Now Quil, use Leer then Tackle Attack while it's fazed!"

"Cynda! Cyndaquil!" it charged right into Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Ember, Quil!"

"Cynda, Quil!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Keep using Ember!"

"Cynda, Quil! Quil! Quil!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Tackle!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Pidgeo!" the bird was getting exhausted from the attacks and close to fainting.

"I must admit you're good Ethan, but I'm not Gym Leader for nothing! There's still a chance for us to win! Now Pidgeotto, time for your special move, Roost!" (Turtle: Oh, no! Not that move!)

"Pidgeotto!" the Pokemon glowed for a bit, but regained a lot of the HP it lost.

"But how!"

"You see, Roost is a move Flying-type Pokemon use to recover their strength during battle. And now you in for a fight! Pidgeotto, Tackle Attack!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Grr. Quil use Smokescreen!"

"Cyndaquil!" Pidgeotto couldn't see through the Smokescreen and missed Quil.

"Quil use Ember, now!"

"Pidgeotto, blow it right back at them with Gust!"

"Pidgeotto!" The bird Pokemon flapped its wings and sent them Ember right back to its user and blew the smokescreen away.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried as the Embers hit him.

"Cyndaquil Tackle it!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Cyndaquil use Ember Attack!"

"Pidgeotto use Gust to blow out the flame on its back!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Cyndaquil?"

"Now you can't use any fire power! Pidgeotto back-to-back Tackle!"

"Pidgeotto! Pidgeo! Pidgeotto!"

'Oh, no Cyndaquil's fire power was our strongest weapon! Without it we might not be able to win!' Ethan thought.

"Now Pidgeotto let's end this with Gust!"

"Pidgeotto!"

"Oh, no!" Ethan cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Duosharp: Note to self, tell Turtle he has to fix some mistakes in this chap.<strong>

**June: Here's your Donut.**

**Duosharp: Thanks. Hey, what do you do exactly? If Turtle does the stories and publish them. And I come up with ideas and act as editor. **

**June: I make sure we are on schedule for updating chaps, for authors notes, make we have ideas up on the board, keep the schedule, and stuff like that.**

**Duosharp: Okay, so what's on the agenda, now.**

**June: We have to tell the readers to review and to wait for Turtle to come back.**

**Duosharp: Review people, we want Turtle to know I'm doing a great job.**

**June: Don't review then!**

**Duoharp: Don't listen to that wackjob, Review!**

**June: Wackjob!**


	10. Zephyr Badge here we come!

**Turtle: I'm back guys.**

**June: Oh, thank goodness! Turtle you won't believe the horrors I had to endure thanks to…him!**

**Duosharp: Hey, I have name you know. And what horrors? Al I did was ask you to bring me something and other stuff.**

**June: Exactly!**

**Turtle: I so don't need this right now, let's just get on with the- where did this door come from?**

**Duosharp: It came from a factory that makes doors or to be more specific a tree.**

**Turtle: **_**No, really Captain Obvious? **_**I was wondering where it came from because it was never here before. You guys know anything about this?**

**June: Nope.**

**Duosharp: First time I've ever seen that door. I suggest we open it.**

**June: Good idea, Duosharp. You open it.**

**Duosharp: I'll open the door?**

**Turtle: Good job, volunteering.**

**Duosharp: Uh, Turtle you should have the honor opening the door, you are the author.**

**Turtle: Ladies first, June.**

**June: Oh, no, no. You are the boss, Turtle and our leader. Besides union laws state we can't go near things that are eerie, creepy, or ominous.**

**Turtle: Curse, you union laws! Wait, there's nothing creepy, eerie, or ominous about the door. So I don't have to- (creepy, eerie, ominous music starts playing) open it. I just had to say that, didn't I? Fine. (Opens door) See, there's nothing in here.**

**(Giant red eyes appear in the darkness)**

**Duosharp: Uh, uh, uh dude?**

**June: b-b-b-behind-**

**Turtle: There's something behind me isn't there?**

**Duosharp and June: *nods***

**Turtle: Oh, crud. Well, might as well get this over with. Please don't be something scary. Please, don't be something scary. Please, don't be- oh, who am I kidding it's going to be scary. *turns around* G-G-G-G-G-G-**

**Duosharp: Giratina?**

**Giratina: RAWR!**

**J, T, and D: AHHH! **

**Turtle: Start the disclaimer! Start the disclaimer! START THE DISCLAIMER!**

**June: Turtle, Duosharp, and me don't own Pokemon! **

**Duosharp: It's supposed to be "Turtle, Duosharp, and I don't own Pokemon!"**

**Turtle: This is no time to be the Grammar Police! Now, Run! *all three run away***

**Giratina: RAWR!**

Last time on the

* * *

><p>New HeartGold and SoulSilver Ethan and his friends and Silver, had arrived at the Violet City Gym it has finally been two weeks since the dreaded Team Rocket ransacked the city. Now they were able to challenge Falkner the Violet City Gym leader to a Pokémon battle for the Violet City Gym Badge. Ethan is the first to challenge him. During the course of the battle Falkner proved to be a powerful adversary. Showing why he is The Violet City Gym leader. Both are now down to their last Pokémon. But Falkner's signature Pokémon Pidgeotto has the upper hand where we last left off. Now let me shut up and get back to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>(.comwatch?v=zEUoG_6zZR8&feature=related)

"Now Pidgeotto! Finish it off with a Gust attack!" Falkner shouted.

"Oh, no!" Ethan cried, "Cyndaquil!"

"If Cyndaquil gets hit one more time it's all over." Lyra said worriedly for her friend.

"Well, then it's a safe bet that Ethan will lose." Silver said plainly.

"Aren't you even worried about him?" Lyra scorned Silver.

"How can I put this gently? No." Silver deadpanned.

"Cyndaquil dodge it!" Ethan tried to help Quil.

"Cyndaquil!" The fire mouse barely dodged the attack.

"Pidgeotto Sand Attack!"

"Geotto!" The bird squawked as it blew sand straight into Quil's eyes obscuring its vision.

"Quil!" it said as it tried to expunge the sand out of its eyes.

"You should give up now Ethan. I'm not Gym Leader for nothing." Falkner told him.

"Never!" Ethan said showing off his stubbornness.

"Well remember I tried to give you a way out. Pidgeotto!" Falkner called.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Super strong Gust! Let's go!"

"Cyndaquil!" Ethan shouted.

"Cyndaquil!" Suddenly Quil's the red spots on Quil's back starts to glow red and a burst of flames erupts from it.

"Whoa! Silver and Lyra exclaimed.

"Quil." Ethan whispered.

"What's this?" Falkner said.

"_Blaze. Blaze is the ability all fire starter Pokémon have. When its HP is low this ability activates and all fire-type moves become increasingly stronger." _Ethan's Pokedex explained.

"Alright! Quil let's show them what we are made of! Use a full blast, maximum power Ember, now!" Ethan cheered.

"CYNDAQUIL!" it said as hot embers poured out of its mouth.

"Pidgeotto, try to dodge!" Falkner called out to his Pokémon to no avail. It stood there frozen in fear as the massive attack came towards it. Then it completely missed the Pokémon for it was aimed at the right.

"Ahhh!" everyone including the Pokémon face-faulted at the extremely embarrassing display.

"What the heck was that?" Silver screamed.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Lyra deadpanned.

"I can't believe I forgot about Pidgeotto's sand attack." Ethan whined.

"I can't believe something like that actually happened." Falkner face-palmed.

"Pidgeotto." the bird agreed.

"Let's try that again. Quil full power Ember let's go!" Ethan tried to continue the battle.

"Right! Pidgeotto high-powered Gust!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Geotto!" they cried as they sent their attacks towards each other. With the aim correct.

"Keep on going, Pidgeotto!"

"Cyndaquil! Keep it up!"

"Quil!"

"Pidge!" Both Pokemon keep attacking until there was an explosion caused by both attacks.

When the smoke cleared one Pokemon was standing and the other one was knocked out. Cyndaquil was standing on its feet while Pidgeotto was knocked out on the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. The winner of this round and match is Ethan, the challenger from New Bark Town." Clyde announced.

"Pidgeotto you have a good, long rest my friend." Falkner returned Pidgeotto to its Poke Ball.

"We won? WE WON!" Ethan hugged his Pokémon filled with unbridled joy.

"He did it!" Lyra cheered.

"_Yeah, hooray for him." _Silver said in a sarcastic tone but smiled a little bit.

"Alright so who is next?" Falkner asked.

"That would be me." Silver stood up.

"Okay let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver VS. Falkner: The Violet City Gym Leader<strong>

"This will be a two on two match between Silver and Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. Begin!" Clyde shouted.

"Totodile, come on out!"

"Let's go Pidgey!"

"Totodile!"

"Pidgey!"

"Sand attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Counter it with Water Gun!"

"Totodile!" the Pokémon sprayed a gush of water from its mouth.

"Pidgey!" The Pokemon was instantly knocked back by the water and fainted.

"Pidgey is unable to battle Totodile and Silver win this round." Clyde announced.

"Huh?" Ethan and Lyra jumped up from their seats astonished by what happened.

"Impressive." Falkner remained calm; returning his Pidgey back into its Poke Ball.

"Hmm." Silver smirked.

"But now it's time to show you the true Power of the flying-types, Natu go!" Falkner called out a small, green bird Pokémon with small wings that have bright red, yellow and black on it and a red crest on its head. A yellow beak and three-toed feet.

"Natu!" it cried.

"A Natu huh?" Silver questioned while taking out his Pokedex.

"_Natu: The Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is a psychic/flying-type Pokémon. Because its wings aren't yet fully grown, it has to hop to get around. It is always staring at something. It usually forages for food on the ground but may, on rare occasions, hop onto branches to peck at shoots." _It told them.

"Totodile use Leer!"

"Totodile!" the water crocodile gave Natu an intimidating look.

"Natu use Leer right back!"

"Natu!" the bird gave Totodile an even more intimidating look scaring Totodile.

"Totodile!" it coward.

"Totodile, don't let it scare you fight back with Scratch!" Silver commanded.

"Totodile!" It raised its claw to strike.

"Teleport." Falkner smirked.

"Natu." The Pokémon said right when Totodile's claws almost came down on it and it disappeared.

"To? Totodile?" the Pokémon asked.

"Totodile be careful it could pop up anywhere." Silver cautioned.

"Now Natu, Night Shade!" Falkner ordered. Natu then appeared behind Totodile and shot a ghostly ray from its eyes at Totodile.

"Totodile!" it cried.

"Teleport again."

"Natu." It disappeared for a second time.

"Grr. Totodile keep an eye out." Silver said.

"Toto. Totodile." It searched for it.

"Natu Peck Attack."

"Natu." The Pokémon appeared on Totodile's back and started pecking it.

"Totodile!"

"Totodile use Scratch!" Silver tried to help his Pokémon.

"Totodile!" it used Scratch on where Natu was but it teleported before harm can be done and accidently scratched itself. Then reappeared on its head and continued pecking at it. (You know where this is going.) Totodile kept Scratching where ever Natu appeared and soon fainted from fatigue.

"Totodile is unable to battle. Natu and the Gym leader Falkner wins!" Clyde said.

"Totodile, return take a rest." Silver sighed, "Sneasel, attack, use Scratch!"

"Sneasel!" It cried as it attack Natu.

"Teleport again, Natu!"

"Natu!"

"Sneasel, get ready!"

"Sneasel!" it readied its claws aiming to strike when necessary.

"Natu!" It appeared in front of Sneasel.

"Natu use Night Shade!" Falkner ordered.

"Sneasel Taunt attack now!"

"Sneasel Sneasel snea snea sne Sneasel! Bltttlf!" Sneasel taunted Natu and blew a raspberry at it.

"Natu! It growled and shot out the Night Shade but Sneasel dodged it.

"Now you can't teleport anymore. Sneasel Icy Wind now!" Silver sneered.

"Sneasel sne!"

"Natu use Peck full force!"

"Natu!" it tried to peck Sneasel but it was too fast and missed and was hit with the Icy Wind attack causing it to faint.

"Natu is unable to continue; this victory goes to Sneasel and Silver." Clyde announced the results of the battle.

"Way to go, Silver!" Lyra complimented.

"Good for you!" Ethan also complimented as well.

"Of course I would win what did you expect? I'm not Ethan after all. I still just can't believe you actually won. It was probably a fluke?" Silver insulted Ethan.

"What! A fluke? You were there that was no fluke I won that through hard work because I am a great trainer!" Ethan said as his head grew 2x larger and fire was around him.

"Oh, please I don't know what I saw! And you are a horrible trainer. You lost to those idiot Rocket Admins and I had to come in and save you."

"That's it why you little-" Ethan said as he and Silver started fighting again. Lyra, Clyde and Falkner all got big anime sweat drops on their heads while staring at the two fighting.

"Um, does this happen a lot?" Falkner asked.

"Unfortunately… yes." Lyra face- palmed.

"Uh, should we stop them?" Clyde asked.

"Normally, I would say yes, but I think I will leave them to their own devices this time. Besides it's my turn to battle." Lyra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra VS. Falkner: The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon<strong>

"The last and final battle of the day is between Lyra and Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. Each trainer will use two Pokémon only the challenger will be able to switch Pokémon. Let the battle commence!"

"Spearow, come out!"

"Go Chikorita!" Lyra called out her Grass Dinosaur Pokémon.

"Chikorita!"

"Chikorita?" Ethan and Silver stopped fighting and looked at her strangely.

"A grass-type, huh? She sorta reminds me of a trainer I fought 3 years ago." Falkner whispered to Clyde.

"A grass-type? Lyra you know Grass-types are weak against flying-types. I would expect Ethan to do something as stupid as that not you." Silver stated.

"Hey!" Ethan said as he attacked Silver again.

"Don't worry it's all according to my plan." Lyra explained. "Rita use Poison Powder!"

"Chika!" it shouted as it swiveled its leaf and a purple powder fell down onto Spearow.

"Spear Spearow!" it coughed at the poisonous spores.

"Spearow Fury Attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Spearow Spearow spear Spearow!" it jabbed Rita with its sharp beak.

"Chika!" it cried out.

"Choosing a grass-type to fight a flying-type, that's a bold move. A bold but stupid move, Spearow Peck Attack!"

"I don't think so; Chikorita use Razor leaf to stop it in its tracks!"

"Chikorita!" it launched razor sharp leaves injuring the bird.

"Spearow, Leer it!"

"Rita use Growl let's go!"

"Spearow finish it off with Peck!"

"Chikorita return! Go Rill! Tackle Attack!"

"Marill rill!" the aqua mouse hit the Spearow and it landed on the floor with a thud signaling it fainted.

"Spearow is unable to battle the winner of this round is Lyra and her Marill."

"Hmm. Go HootHoot!" Falkner called out his last Pokémon for the day HootHoot.

"Marill Tail whip and then Water Gun!"

"Marill rill mar rill!" it wagged its tail cutely and then hit the owl with Water Gun.

"Hoot!"

"HootHoot Hypnosis!"

"HootHoot" its eyes glowed as it hypnotized Rill to sleep.

"Marill rill!" it fell asleep.

"HootHoot Tackle it!"

"HootHoot!" it tackled Marill who was still asleep.

"Marill return! It's all up to you, Rita!" Lyra recalled her grass Pokémon.

"Chikorita Tackle that HootHoot then use Razor Leaf!"

"Chika-rita! Chika!" it performed its attacks each hitting HootHoot dead on.

"HootHoot…"

"Hoot!"

"…use your Peck attack now!"

"Chikorita Razor Leaf one more time!"

"Chika!" both Pokémon performed their attacks and…

* * *

><p>"Congratulations you two on beating me here are your Badges, the Zephyr badge." Falkner handed Ethan and Silver their badges. And turned to Lyra. "Lyra, here's your badge." He handed her the badge.<p>

"Yes!"

"Cool!"

"Alright!" they said.

"That's not fair you two beat him in one chapter and it takes me two." Ethan huffed.

"Where did that come from?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know." A confused Ethan said.

"Well, Lyra and me are better trainers than you." Silver taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Ethan became irritated.

"Who cares guys we just won are first badges!" Lyra stopped the two from fighting again.

"Yeah!" both said at the same time.

"We all got the Zephyr badge!" They said while striking their signature poses.

"Uh interesting…" Falkner sweat dropped for the looked a silly posing like that.

(The music ends.)

* * *

><p><strong>Turtle: Quick close the door!<strong>

**Duosharp: Right!**

**June: One…two…three! Close it!**

**Giratina: Rawr! (Muffled rawrs now)**

**Turtle: *locks door* Well, that was fun wanna do that again around the time never.**

**Duosharp: Yep.**

**June: Same here.**

**Duosharp: All those who vote on getting rid of this door say-**

**J&T: Agreed.**

**Duosharp: You didn't let me finish.**

**Turtle: Just get rid of it Duoey.**

**Duosharp: You know I hate that name.**

**Turtle: That's why I enjoy calling you that.**

**June: Review please or else we will sick Giratina on you.**


End file.
